


Fantasy Roulette

by xoelectric



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/pseuds/xoelectric
Summary: It was only supposed to be a way for them to feel something again. But now that they're taking their sexual adventures to the next level, could it turn into something else?





	1. Cocktails

It started out innocently enough, but lately, she felt herself getting deeper and deeper into something that she wasn’t sure exactly what it was. It had started over the Summer. Or, perhaps it was as far back as Spring. There was so much happening in her life that her brain slowly began to block things out sporadically, and most days she was just thankful that she could remember her name.

Damaged. She felt shattered, and broken into a million pieces. Somehow, she found the glue to keep herself together enough to function for what was left of her family. When she didn’t have her family with her anymore, though, she let herself crack. She let herself fall into her bed and not come out for days. When she emerged, it was as if nothing had happened. She was professional on the set of _The Voice_ , she drove the speed limit to pick her boys up from school, and she kept herself numb to any kind of real emotion. It was all she could do, the only way she could cope, to still make sure she was alive and breathing and keep life moving along for the three that mattered most to her.

And then Blake happened. Gwen had no idea exactly how it happened, but they found themselves in this predicament of spilling their life stories to one another and coincidentally, they found themselves stranded on the same island of divorce with (and without) their respective long time partners. She remembered the night that they got really drunk at her house, which she guessed was where it all really started. There was plenty of sexual tension that had built in the air, but that night was the first time bodies slammed into walls and vases were thrown off tables to satisfy the desperate desire that both of them had to feel something again. And it hadn’t seemed to slow down since then. 

Gwen took a seat at a dark, upscale cocktail hotel bar she knew a bit off the beaten path away from the Hollywood drama. Her long, blonde hair was worn down, casually cascading down her left shoulder, revealing her bare neck. Her dress was silver - short, tight, and unforgiving. Signature red lipstick adorned her lips, her jewelry was minimal, and she was wearing four inch fuck-me-now heels that were quite intentional. It was unmistakable - the distinct sound of the heel-to-toe pattern of cowboy boots she heard faintly, only growing louder as they approached her.

“You’re going to get us into a lot of trouble if you keep wearing dresses like that,” Blake said lowly, taking the seat closely next to her, sliding onto the barstool with ease. “I mean fuck, is that even an entire dress, or did you lose half of it?”

Her eyes flashed wickedly towards him, before going back to the cocktail in front of her a second later, nonchalantly. She brought the cool glass to her lips, taking a sip. She didn’t seem to have a lot of joy in her life lately, but damn, she did enjoy the thought that one look at her could make Blake that uncomfortable in public.

“You should learn to control yourself better,” she quipped, her eyes briefly looking down to his groin. “And perhaps it would be a good idea to invest in looser jeans. You seem to be stretching the ones you’re in.”

Blake motioned over the bartender who promptly responded by attending to Blake immediately. “Whiskey, straight up,” he ordered. Gwen waited until the bartender was out of earshot before turning her gaze towards him.

“Doesn’t seem to be the only thing _straight up_ right now,” she mumbled, under her breath, as she took another sip. 

Fuck. This woman was literally going to make him combust and kill him in the process.

The bartender came back and presented Blake with his drink, to which he immediately took a few swigs of the harsh, tan liquid. Gwen was playing it cool, casually sipping at her cocktail and playing hard to get, which she knew would drive him up the fucking wall. She was avoiding eye contact, pretending to be interested in anything but him. He knew deep down she was longing for him to touch her, but that knowledge did nothing to help his current situation.

“I want to start our game now,” he said suddenly, adamantly. Those words alone caused Gwen to forget how she was supposed to be playing hard to get as her head snapped over to him, eyebrow raised, eyes locked. 

_Finally, something got her fucking attention,_ Blake thought to himself, beaming with subtle pride. 

“Why?” she asked quickly.

“Because there’s no reason to wait until we get to New York tomorrow. There’s no reason why we can’t start tonight. Besides, you’re up first, and I’ve got a lot of… _inspiration_..right now. It would be a damn shame for it to go to waste.”

Gwen tore her attention away from Blake as her delicate hand reached forward to her cocktail glass, suddenly downing more of the clear liquid than she had intended. Blake watched her carefully, as he sipped on his own whiskey. 

 

_She remembered their conversation clear as day from a week ago. They were sprawled out, tangled up in the sheets of his bed after a few incredibly rough rounds of sex. She had been exhausted, trying to steady her breath as her fingers trailed down her own body as she felt the newly inflicted bruises on her skin from being thrown up against the wall and pounded into relentlessly. Blake mentioned something about their upcoming trip to New York, but what came next definitely had taken her by surprise._

_“I want to try something different when we’re out of town,” he had said abruptly, turning on his side to face Gwen, who was still laying on her back. Her eyes had flashed over to his, searching for meaning in those words. Try something new? It excited and scared her at the same time._

_He had moved over to her then, closing the distance between them. His arm snaked under the sheets and over her naked body to hook around her midsection. Blake had planted a few kisses on her neck, Gwen arching back slightly to receive them. She let out a breath. His breath came in contact with her skin, and she bit her lip._

_“What kind of fantasies do you want to try?” he breathed into her, as his hand began trailing along her bare sides. It tickled a little bit and she squirmed slightly under his touch, her eyes meeting his._

_“Where are you going with this?” she asked, barely audible, as she was focused on the sensations of him being so close to her in such an intimate way. Even though they were becoming well accustomed to being naked in bed together by then, it was something entirely different when he seemed to be getting closer to her - both physically, and maybe even partially, emotionally._

_“I want to play out your fantasies with you, Gwen,” he responded, as he planted another kiss on her neck before nibbling at her ear. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in, as her body turned to him under the command of his touch. “I want you to write them down. I’ll write mine down. And when we’re in New York, we’ll take turns making them a reality. What do you think?”_

_“We should leave it all in New York,” Gwen had responded. “You can’t read mine until we get there. And outside of the interviews we’re doing, we should be strangers. We won’t socialize. We won’t speak. We’ll just meet back at the hotel. It’ll be a real escape from reality.”_

_He seemed to agree, as the next moment he was pulling a pad of paper from the drawer with a pen and handing it over to Gwen. She seemed to write something immediately, without much thought, but the others seemed to take a few minutes to come to her. When she was done, she tore the paper off and folded it up tiny. Blake wrote his down and did the same. Just as she was about to hand it over to him, she held onto it as his hand grasped the paper._

_“Do not look at this until we get to New York,” she said sternly, eyes intent on him. Blake smirked, and pulled it out of her hand, and willingly seemed to hand his over to her without hesitation._

__

 

“You cheated,” Gwen said simply, raising her eyebrow at him. “You already read all of mine, didn’t you?”

Blake slid a key card across the small space that separated them without a word, as he began to stand up. He took his glass and threw back the remainder of his drink, and stepped forward so his body was touching her shoulder. His hand grasped her arm, pulling her to him a bit suddenly, his face leaning in so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her neck. 

“Room 502. You have four minutes to finish your drink and get on the elevator.”

And with that, he let go of her arm and disappeared into the shadows, leaving her alone again.


	2. Prelude

If Blake was going to only give her four minutes, Gwen was going to take eight.

He appeared and disappeared so quickly, she thought she could have been dreaming. However, there was no denying he had been there as she clutched the keycard to the hotel room under her palm, ensuring her of the reality of the situation. She motioned for the bartender, ordering a Royal Flush shot and asking for the tab. She finished her cocktail, and just as the last drop of alcohol went down her throat, her hand was clenching onto the shot glass soon provided.

Her mind was reeling. She didn’t have a clue what she would be walking into when she went upstairs. It was exhilarating, but at the same time just downright frightening. What did he pick? What was he going to do? How was all of this going to go? Was this a horrible mistake or the best idea in the entire world?

Gwen threw the shot back, signed the check, and soon her heels were clicking against the marble floor on the way to the elevator. 

It was maddening as she watched the doors shut, finding herself in the elevator alone. She quickly pushed the button for the fifth floor, and took a deep breath. It was the last time she was going to let herself look shaken up over this. Gwen was mentally scolding herself at how fast Blake could get her to let her guard down. She was completely fine and perfectly seasoned at playing hard to get, but somehow Blake always managed to say or do something that broke her walls down and she couldn’t hold up the facade any longer. He had just done it again, and instead of being angry, she was giving in to exactly what he wanted. She couldn’t have been angry at Blake if she had tried, but still, it annoyed the hell out of her how much he just seemed to bend her so easily to his will. 

The hallway was eerily quiet as she stepped off onto the fifth floor. Gwen hesitated for a moment as the doors closed behind her, the feeling of not being able to turn back ultimately sinking in. Technically she could run if she wanted to, but her legs kept moving her towards the opposite end of the hall - towards room 502. Her eyes flashed to the room number as she palmed the key card from her clutch, sliding it in slowly and biting her lip as she pushed the door open.

She walked into a pitch black room, and it only took a moment for the door to close behind her, causing all light to diminish completely. Gwen stood still, her grip tightening around her clutch, as she dared to breathe. She couldn’t hear any sounds. She couldn’t see anything. It was just the sound of her own breathing as she slowly, cautiously, took a step further into the room, not daring to utter a word. She felt as if she was standing in limbo between nothing happening and everything about to happen. She didn’t know how this was going to play out, though, and she was a victim to whatever Blake was going to do with her.

Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed her hips and her back hit the wall - hard. Gwen let out a breath in shock, and before her senses even came about her, Blake grabbed both of her delicate wrists in one of his hands, pinning them against the wall above her head, and his leg went in between hers, trapping her body there as well. He leaned his torso against her, as his mouth went to hover at her ear.

“That was a lot longer than four minutes,” he whispered, almost harshly, as he moved his leg up closer in between hers and continued to hold her mercilessly. 

“I have a problem with following direct orders,” she shot back. “I’ll go _where_ I want, _when_ I want.”

While one hand kept her wrists pinned above her head, the other began stroking down the length of her curves. Gwen arched slightly under his touch, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark as she watched him stare intently at her body. The way he looked at her as if she was his possession was maddening. Her bare thighs against his jean-clad leg was an unfamiliar but newly welcomed sensation, as she shifted slightly, feeling herself getting turned on. 

“You’ve been very defiant lately, Gwen,” he said, as he maneuvered his knee teasingly into her center. The sudden movement caused her head to snap back to the wall and gasp slightly. “Wearing slutty clothes…disobeying my orders…biting your lip and trying to get me hard in public…playing hard to get…” At the last part, his hand snaked up under her dress and went searching for the hem of her underwear, but instead his fingers stroked her bare, wet center. He was surprised, but he quickly recovered. She let out a slight moan when she felt him there, which only encouraged him to continue stroking her lightly. “And now you’re not even wearing any underwear. God, you’re so _easy_.”

Her body was rocking slightly towards him, reacting to his fingers up against her. She tried breaking her wrists free of the grip above her head, but he was too strong for her, and to be honest, with the maddening sensations he was giving her below, she barely had the strength to try and fight in the first place. His touch was making her body quiver, and she bit her lip as she tried to contain herself. She tried to calm herself down, and not let him effect her so much, but it was so impossible. Her breath got caught in her lungs when she felt one of his fingers effortlessly slide up into her, his eyes watching her movement and response below. 

“I think you need to be taught a lesson,” he stated, as he moved his finger around inside of her slightly, just enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to let her build the pressure. She let out a frustrated breath as her fists clenched, still helplessly pinned above her head.

“I think I’m good, actually,” Gwen said defiantly, which took all of her strength to muster up considering her compromised position. 

“I don’t think you are,” Blake replied, as he gently pulled his finger out of her and brought it up to her lips. “Taste yourself,” he ordered, as his knee moved up again between her thighs.

Lurching forward without hesitation, Gwen took his entire finger into her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on him as she licked, sucked, bit, and did anything else she could manage with the intent of driving him up the fucking wall again. She moaned as her tongue licked the length of his finger, nibbling it before finally letting it go. She raised an eyebrow at him, and cocked her head to the side. “ _Delicious_.”

The fact that she was being so stubborn and trying to fight him really did him in. It was driving him crazy, the best kind of crazy, and with every look, moan, and move, she seemed to be daring him to do more. She seemed to be calling him on his bluff. And he was going to make her beg for it. In one swift motion, his knee turned her body under him to the side, her hip pushing into the wall as his hand came down and spanked her without warning on her bare ass. Gwen gasped at the unexpected blow, her eyes widening before settling into a subdued, wickedly entertained smirk.

“You loved that, didn’t you?” Blake asked, as his fingers traced circles along her left cheek, and all Gwen could do was flash him a look of excitement and a lip bite. He leaned forward, nipping at her ear before he whispered. “You’re such a dirty slut.”

At that, she began fighting his hold on her. She pulled at her wrists that were still pinned to the wall by his hand, and she was trying to move away from his leg that was holding the rest of her there. Blake was too strong though, and she didn’t get anywhere with it. Instead, he pulled his hand back and spanked her again with slightly less intensity as the first blow. It was still enough to shock her and draw her attention back to him, and cause her to stop fighting his hold. She let out a breath at the impact and even moaned slightly.

“I didn’t say you were allowed to leave,” he said simply, pretending to be unfazed by her reaction. “I’m going to have to draw this out for a while.” His hand snaked up from her naked ass and onto her small silver dress that was still tightly clinging to her body in all the wrong places as he slowly took the zipper at the top near her shoulder blade and pulled the zipper down the length of her back, ultimately releasing the tube dress from her body and forcefully discarding in on the floor next to them. When his attention turned back to her body, he chuckled wickedly. “No bra either? You’re just asking to be fucked.”

“The bra didn’t fit under the dress,” she responded, trying to keep her defiant demeanor but unable to do so in full considering her fully naked body was on display for him and his delicate touches and strokes down her torso were making her squirm. “But I didn’t bother with underwear because yeah, I just wanted to fuck with your head.”

In one swift motion, Blake hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her towards the bed and pushing her onto it, her back hitting the mattress without warning. It only took him a moment to climb on top of her, grabbing her wrists again to pin them over top of her head once more. “Obviously I’m going to need to restrain you,” Blake said, holding her wrists down as he grabbed one of the pillows from the top of the bed. He quickly shook the pillow insert out of it, leaving him with a long pillowcase, which would absolutely take care of her arms. He rolled the pillowcase into a log and looped it between her wrists, ultimately binding them together. “Don’t you dare move your arms again.”

Her eyes shot up to the ceiling as his hands trailed down her body. On reflex, her body curved and bent towards his touches, even though she wanted to remain still, she just couldn’t. It was begging for him to touch her everywhere, and he was being such a goddamn tease. His fingers dipped between her thighs again, stroking her center teasingly, which really caused her hips to rock into him suddenly.

“Blake, please fuck me,” she said softly, but greedily. “Please fuck me,” she whispered again. 

Blake moved slightly to the side, laying next to Gwen for a minute before moving to sit up on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her. She felt helpless, laying there with her arms bound above her head, not knowing what move he was going to make next. Even though she tried to be defiant at times, she knew deep down that this was his show and she was at his mercy. He looked over his shoulder and back to her, locking eyes as he spoke.

“Come lay across my lap,” he said, a bit demanding, and Gwen’s eyes just widened. “Now.” He was impatient.

“No,” she managed, standing her ground. 

“You need to be disciplined. You can either come over here willingly, or I can force you, but that would have extra consequences.”

Her body squirmed a little in anticipation as she seemed to try and be moving away from him. The idea of him taking her over his knee was exhilarating at the same time as it was nerve racking. 

“3…2…”

Just before he got to ‘1’, Gwen’s body went to turn as Blake lurched out to grab her hips, pulling her across the bed mercilessly, her eyes filling with a mix of nerves and desire. He held her still for a moment as his eyes did a once-over on her body, eventually locking into hers. “You know you’ve been bad, Gwen. Am I going to have to force you on top of me or will you come willingly now?” His hands grabbed tightly at her sides, and she let out a breath as she knew she was trapped. She bit her lip and used her stomach muscles to pull herself up to sit next to him, considering her arms were still bound together. She flashed her eyes up at Blake, briefly seeming nervous, but complying and spreading herself across his lap, on display for him. Her arms were over her head, her face rested against the mattress. Her attention was focused on Blake’s hand, delicately tracing her backside, and without warning, he delivered three spanks in succession to her backside.

Gwen took a breath in at the impact of the blows, and strangely, it was a huge turn on. Blake’s hand was circling and tracing her bare skin again, and there was something about the slight pain from the blow coupled with his relentless delicate traces on her skin that was maddening. 

“You’re right, Blake, I’ve been really bad today,” she breathed, as she tucked her head a bit and prepared for the possibility of more. A wicked grin grew across his face as he moved his hand from behind in between her thighs, suddenly stroking the length of her center. She quietly yelped at the change of pace as her legs parted, trying to get him to go in further. It was just a tease, though, as a moment later his hand moved back up to her back before retracting his hand again and spanking her a few more times. 

“What are you sorry for?” he asked her huskily, as his hand went back to tracing along her back. “Say it, Gwen. Why are you getting spanked right now?”

“Because I tried to get you hard in public,” Gwen responded, letting out a breath. “Because I didn’t listen to your orders.”

“What else?”

“Because I enjoy tasting myself.”

“Good girl.”

She bit her lip and he spanked her once more, her body wiggling slightly under his touch for the first time. 

“You get two more. And these are only because you tried to run away from me,” he said suddenly, as he delivered the final two spanks and she seemed to relax. A moment later, his hand moved and went down in between her thighs, finding her center again. Blake gently rolled her off of him and onto her back, laying on the mattress once more.

“Blake, please fuck me now…I’m begging you…”

It only took a second for a smile to come across his face, his hands to part her thighs quickly, and for him to enter her, thrusting harder with more intensity than he even thought possible.

——

The light spilled into the room with an almost alarming intensity - much different than the pitch black darkness he had been accustomed to the night before.

It was actually a wonder that he had woken up and it was still morning - their various rounds of rough, hot sex the night before had really done a number on him after he fulfilled Gwen’s first fantasy. He shifted slightly in the bed that they were both sprawled out on, the sheet barely covering his naked body as his eyes fell on a sleeping Gwen next to him. She was hunched over and sleeping on her stomach away from him, with nothing covering her. His eye wandered up to one of her wrists that still had the loop of the pillowcase around it, but the other had broken free before they collapsed. Knowing how cold Gwen usually got in the middle of the night, he shifted slightly to untangle himself out of the sheet and went to pull it up over her to keep her warm.

Before he laid the sheet down completely on her naked body, his attention was caught as his eyes went over her. There were marks and evidence of the night before on her body; a few bite marks and scratches here and there, but what caught his attention more were the bruises. There was one that seemed to form on the small of her back, and another larger one under the curve of her ass. He reached a finger forward and gently stroked at it, which caused Gwen to shiver a little and stir.

“Gwen?” he asked, tentatively. She opened her eyes and yawned a little bit before shifting to lay on her other side, meeting his gaze. Her tired eyes looked up at his, and she caught a sense of worry in his demeanor.

“What’s wrong?” she asked lightly, wrinkling her brow.

“Gwen…did I do too much? Did I go too far? You have bruises down your back…” he breathed, obviously worried that he had really screwed things up. Gwen shifted a little and bit her lip, looking over her shoulder as one of her hands went to her back to feel where one of the bruises were.

“I bruise easily,” she brushed it off, her eyes going back to his. She moved forward, closing the distance between them as she snaked her body up onto his chest, hovering an inch away from his lips. One hand was holding her up into this position, while another rested gently on his bare torso. “That was really hot last night,” she said lowly, a grin coming to her face as her eyes seemed to dance a little. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and his free hand went to hold her at her back to steady her there. 

She pulled back a little bit and seemed to settle down in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. She sighed a little as she snuggled into him a bit. 

“Gwen, are you sure you’re okay? The last thing I ever meant to do was to actually hurt you. I…I didn’t realize,” Blake shook his head a bit, obviously still wavering over this.

“Blake…” she said, looking up at him. “I told you I was fine. And you definitely do not disappoint.” He seemed to let out a sigh of relief, as he couldn’t help but bring his arm a bit tighter around her to hold her against him. 

“Can we lay here a little longer?” she asked, looking up to him briefly, with a small yawn.

“We can lay here as long as you want,” he responded. “Though, we might need to think about getting out of bed eventually so Carson doesn’t have to come drag us out and blow our cover.”

“And in New York we’ll be strangers again.”

“Yeah…strangers.”

She couldn’t help but think she heard a pang of sadness in his voice, but she brushed it off. Her emotions had been so haywire recently, she knew she had to have been imagining things.


	3. Mile High

\----------------------- 

_Gwen’s List:_

_1) Being dominated and spanked. (But please be gentle. I’m nervous about this one. I don’t want you to use objects, but I still want you to be rough. Just not too rough. I don’t want to be in a lot of pain, but please, take me.)_

\----------------------- 

She took a breath, remembering her ridiculous qualifiers she had written on her list to Blake about what she wanted. It was the first thing that came to her head when he had asked her about fantasies, and she had never had the guts to ask for it before he came along. Comparing her ridiculously long request to the events of the night before, she couldn’t help but feel a little touched. He probably recognized through her scribbles that her asking made her nervous, and god, he somehow figured out how to execute it _exactly_ , so perfectly. He knew what she wanted, he was rough when she wanted him to be rough, and he didn’t go to far. It was scary how perfect it all had been. 

Eventually, she had torn herself out of Blake’s arms and out of the hotel bed, pulling the tight silver dress around her body and letting Blake zip the back up for her. The room was silent between them, and she was trying to figure out if she should say anything for fear of breaking any more of their rules. There seemed to be a lot to be said, but instead, she slid her arms up and around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for last night,” she breathed against his ear, before coming off of her tippy toes and letting her arms slide down his chest. And with that, she slid out the door, leaving him alone with only the memories of the night they shared. 

——  
Gwen was the last to board the private plane out of the coaches that was bound for New York that afternoon. Once she made her way up the long staircase and came into the cockpit, her attention turned to the others that were already occupying the plane. Adam and Pharrell were in seats facing each other, one messing on this phone and the other on his laptop, and they both gave a wave to Gwen once she came onto the plane. Carson was sitting right up front with a beer in his hand, not wasting anytime throwing a few back before the flight. A few other various members of the entourage were in the spacious cabin, but her eyes only seemed to lock on one specific lone cowboy towards the back.

Her body was pulling like a magnet to go sit next to him, but she hesitated. Would she be breaking their rules of somewhat anonymity if she went to sit next to him? Were they technically in New York, or was the plane the limbo in between where she could still be around him as herself? Why did she even want to suddenly be around him so much? It was confusing, and she seemed to psych herself out over it and instead chose the path of least resistance and took a seat in the back of the plane on the exact opposite side, her eyes gazing out the opposite window seat. 

She took a breath as they closed the cabin door, as her body seemed to push back a little in her seat and her hand clutched the arm rest tightly. She let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as the plane began to taxi down the runway, and her eyes closed. As she felt the plane round the corner, preparing to hit high speeds for takeoff, she felt a hand squeeze over hers and she opened her eyes to see Blake sitting next to her. He didn’t say anything and just brought her hand off of the arm rest and interlaced their fingers, and she squeezed his hand tightly as her eyes closed and she leaned her head into his shoulder a bit. Planes made her nervous at takeoff and landing - but Blake didn’t know that about her. How the hell did he once again manage to be what she needed without even saying anything?

The plane picked up speed pretty immediately for take off the next minute and she continued to hold onto his hand, as mixed emotions began hitting her about everything but at the same time she didn’t ever want it to end. They must have been in the air for at least fifteen minutes when she realized she was still holding onto him, and Adam was looking over at the two of them in the back and giving them a questioning look. Adam signaled to Pharrell who also looked back at them, a questioning smirk on his face as he looked back to Adam.

“I’m okay now,” Gwen said, tearing her hand away from Blake’s and giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”

Blake’s gaze went from Adam and Pharrell before going back to Gwen, and he nodded and stood up. “Anytime, Gwen.” He moved back to the opposite side of the plane and took his original seat, and the two onlookers seemed to settle down a bit and they got lost and occupied back in their own worlds.

About an hour and two martinis later, Gwen stood up from her seat and began making her way to the back of the plane. Her eyes flashed to Blake briefly as she passed, but she didn’t dare to say anything to him. Her lack of presence was noticeable to him, there was something missing. He didn’t quite know why he suddenly cared so much, but he tried not to think about it. His phone buzzed on the small table in front of him, and his eyebrow raised when he saw who was texting him.

_Do you realize how sore I am today? I can barely sit down. Gx_

He grinned wickedly at her confession, and was instantly intrigued about what she was up to. 

_Maybe next time you’ll be better at following my orders -B_

A few minutes went by without a text reply from her, even though he was refreshing his phone every few moments. When a picture message notification came up, his heart skipped a beat. He thumbed into his text messages and saw a picture of Gwen taken with the help of the lavatory mirror behind her. She had removed her clothes and was showing her bare back to him, the bruises which he had seen earlier seemed to be slightly darker as the day wore on. It wasn’t a naked photo, but it was pretty damn close.

_My hand looked pretty damn good spanking you last night -B_

Just then, another picture message notification came through, and Blake shifted and crossed his legs in anticipation. God, she was literally trying to fuck with his head while they were both on a plane in front of their colleagues. He let out a bit of a breath before he pulled up the second picture. This one was a selfie of Gwen - she had taken her bra off and was shielding her exposed nipples with her arm across her chest, her blonde locks falling to one side as she bit her lip - something she knew for a fact would drive him up the fucking wall. One brief look at the scandalous picture and he already felt himself getting hard for her. His eyes went to the caption below the picture.

_I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson yet…you might need to come take care of me again. Gx_

_Don’t make me come back there -B_

The next minute was literally killing him as he waited for her response. Blake shifted uncomfortably, felling very fortunate he hadn’t drawn anyone’s attention with his reactions to his phone and he just stayed in the back of the plane and kept to himself. They all seemed to be occupied, and he was pretty sure Pharrell was even dozing off towards the front. The notification on his phone went off again, altering him to another picture message. He swallowed nervously, as his thumb couldn’t hit the touch screen fast enough.

_Didn’t you say something about joining the mile high club? I’m fine with touching myself, but I thought you might want in on the fun Gx_

As his eyes fell on the picture that accompanied her text, his jaw could have dropped and he probably could have exploded immediately. Gwen had pulled her black thong off of her body, and she held it up with one perfectly manicured finger and took the picture in just the right lighting to show him how soaked the fabric was. 

_You’re going to pay for that -B_

It only took half a second for Blake to stand up in one swift motion and make his way to the back of the plane. The door to the lavatory was unlocked as he reached out for it, slowly pulling it back with just enough room for him to squeeze in behind her. When his eyes fell on Gwen, his erection grew even more, if that was possible. She was standing completely naked, facing the mirror, her hands holding the vanity and her body arched away from him, displaying the curves of her back. When she realized he was there, her eyes flashed up to the mirror as she looked at him with an insatiable hunger in her eyes. 

She was thankful for smaller planes. They seemed to be the loudest, as she could hear the jets louder than her own thoughts in that moment. Anything to help drown out any escaping noises from what was about to happen. 

His hands snaked onto her naked body as she kept her eye contact with him, biting her lip and rocking a bit seductively towards him. His torso pressed into her back as his hands travelled up to hold her breasts, teasing and pulling at her erect nipples which could have sent her into a tailspin. Her head arched back onto his chest as they both kept their eyes on the mirror, watching him torture her. 

“I meant what I said, Gwen. You’re going to pay for that. Obviously, we didn’t punish you enough last night because you’re still acting really naughty today.” His tone was forceful, deliberate. 

“What can I say?” she asked softly, biting her lip again as her back arched against him once more. “I desperately needed to touch myself, so I did. Thanks for _finally_ coming to the party.” Her tone was mocking, as her eyebrow raised at him, though she seemed to get lost in passion again as his finger came to trace her nipples in a slow, teasing manner.

One of his hands drew up from her breast and went securely over her mouth, keeping a tight grip on it as he bent down to talk into her ear. “Lean over the vanity to take your punishment,” he commanded. “And you better fucking keep quiet.”

Gwen’s hands clenched onto the edge of the vanity as she obeyed, leaning forward and dropping her head a bit. The plane hit a bout of turbulence at that moment which only caused Blake’s grip to tighten on her mouth as he lifted his hand and spanked her four times in succession. She was biting her tongue and focusing on not making loud noises, instead noticing her breathing intensify and the less satisfying muffled moans and yelps she let out into Blake’s hand over her mouth. Once he stopped, she let out a huge breath, her eyes a bit wide from the shock. Without realizing it, she moved one of her hands off of the vanity and reached down, desperate to attend to her center. 

Blake realized what she was doing and immediately snatched her hand off of herself, forcing it back onto the vanity. “Nobody told you that you were allowed to touch yourself,” he said firmly, as her body squirmed and writhed, needing something, anything, to touch her in that moment. She whined a little bit in frustration, and bit her lip hard. 

“You just earned yourself two more for that - and two more for biting your lip at me, because you know that drives me fucking crazy. Is there anything else you need to confess?” 

She breathed, moving her body a bit under him as she began to try and speak, but still having his hand over her mouth it was difficult. He moved it back enough to allow her to talk.

“I tasted myself before you came back here,” she exhaled, hands gripping tighter into the vanity. Blake’s expression turned devious, as he pulled his hand over her mouth once again.

“Sounds like you have six more to go, Gwen,” he whispered into her ear, as he pulled his hand back up and spanked her four times in a row. He let her rest a little after the four for a moment as his hand traced along her back teasingly, and there was nothing worse than being stuck in that limbo between knowing she had more coming and already having some done. She was desperate to be fucked, she felt her soaking wet body aching for a release, and she just wanted the last two to be over so he could attend to her needs.

“Tell me what you want, Gwen,” he said, his hand continuing to torture her, while his other one came off of her mouth just a bit to let her speak.

“Please fuck me, Blake. Please spank me and fuck me hard. I’m so desperate for you, Blake. I need you inside of me.”

His hand clenched one more time around her mouth as he delivered the final two spanks, and before she even realized they were over he had turned her body around, shoved her up on the counter, and forced her thighs open for him. Quickly, he fumbled with his jeans and unbuttoned them, pushing them down his legs. Gwen grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up and over his head, going in for a hungry kiss as he continued to kick his jeans and boxers off to the wayside.

Blake’s hand didn’t waste any time going straight to Gwen’s center, instantly surprised at the amount of enthusiasm he felt there. “Holy fucking shit, Gwen, you are dripping wet,” he breathed, as his fingers quickly entered her and pulled out. She moaned and reached down to the fingers he had just dipped inside of her and brought them to her lips, sucking and licking at them as her back went back up against the mirror behind them. Blake yanked her hips forward towards him and pushed himself inside of her suddenly, which caused her to gasp a little bit. Her arms went around his neck as he took the first few thrusts into her on his own before she caught onto the rhythm with him. Gwen’s finger went over Blake’s mouth in a shushing manner to remind him to be quiet, her breathing irregular as she continued to brace for his deep thrusts.

“Gwen, are you okay back here?” Adam’s voice came faintly from the hall, which caused both of them to freeze automatically, Gwen’s hand flying over Blake’s mouth on instinct. Her body ached as they stopped, his hard erection still shoved up inside of her, and she could barely form words. 

“I’m fine, Adam, I just took some motion sickness medicine I just need to sit for a minute,” Gwen managed, hoarsely, her eyes wide in shock over the possibility that this could be it - they could get caught in this very moment. 

“Okay, let me know if you need anything,” he called back, and seemed to disappear back to the front of the plane. Blake and Gwen looked at one another for a moment and stifled their laughter together, Gwen burying her face in Blake’s chest in embarrassment. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered urgently, as his hands came around her hips again and brought her thrusting into him once more. He went forward to kiss her, his arms trailing up and down her body again and he slowly began to pick up their previously established rhythm, her body spinning and aching at the sudden stop and go of the situation.

“I’m coming, Gwen,” Blake warned as he took a deep breath, thrusting deeper into her. Gwen’s legs wrapped around him tightly as she let him thrust her up against the mirror, ignoring the discomfort and pain as his orgasm finally came, spilling into her. Their breathing was harsh and uneven, her arms lazily draped on top of his as they seemed to relax for a moment. Once he composed himself, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, his mouth then swooping down and finding its way in between her thighs.

“Oh my god Blake,” she gasped, as her hand went to rest on top of his head, her eyes enjoying the view of him down on her. She already knew this would be the quickest she would even come for him, as he licked the length of her center once and the pressure began to build. He snaked his tongue inside of her as her thighs began to tremble, her hand gently guiding his mouth inside of her. She gasped and let out a breath as he so quickly found her favorite spot, how he managed to do that so consistently, she had no idea. Her hand clenched tightly into his curls as the other one steadied herself on the vanity below her. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she took a deep breath, his hands lightly massaging her sides as he leaned in to kiss her on the neck a few times. Her forehead leaned against his shoulder, arms lazily draped around him, as she took a moment to recover.

Once she felt more of her stamina return, Blake took both of her hands and helped her hop off the vanity to stand on her own two feet, though she was a little wobbly. Her hair was disheveled, her make up was smeared, and the sweet, hot smell of sex lingered in the air - it was unmistakable. Blake pulled his clothes off of the floor and quickly pulled them on, collecting the rest of Gwen’s for her as she seemed to be going a bit slower. He glanced down at the vanity below them and realized how soaked Gwen had been; the evidence of them smeared where she was once sitting. He pulled a few paper towels from a cabinet and cleaned up the evidence, as Gwen slowly pulled on her undergarments and then clothes. She pulled her blonde hair back and up into a messy bun, and swiped under her eyes to clean up the mascara that had somehow made it under her eyes.

Blake moved behind her and gently kissed her neck, his arms going around her for a moment. “That was _perfect_ , baby…so fucking hot.” And with that, he moved to slide the door open and close it behind her, leaving her alone again.

Blake made his way out to the main part of the plane, and once he walked into the main cabin, Adam’s eyes looked at him immediately. “Dude, where the hell have you been?”

“I just went to check on Gwen. I brought her medicine because I don’t think she was feeling well,” he left it at that, taking his seat again and forcing his gaze to look outside the plane. About five minutes later, Gwen emerged with her hair tousled up in a messy bun, her makeup fainter, and her cheeks slightly red, as she took her seat opposite of him, looking out the other window. Adam’s mouth opened to say something, as he looked between the two of them, but he silenced with his suspicions before he could make anything out of the weird feeling lingering in the air.


	4. Dominance

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please take your seats, we are beginning our descent into JFK momentarily,” the announcement came over the loudspeaker from one of the flight attendants.

Gwen was still in her seat in the back of the small plane, gently shifting her body every now and then, trying to find comfort but also enjoying the dull pain of the marks hidden on her body. She let out a breath as her eyes were glued outside the window, her nerves rising as she slowly began realizing the plane was descending. She always found her fears somewhat irrational; the only time flying bothered her was at the beginning and the end. During the flight she was completely fine, actually even enjoyed it a bit, with the exception of turbulence, of course. Like a bee to honey, Blake seemed to draw towards her once again, standing at the empty seat next to her, remaining quiet before he spoke up.

“Hey…you okay?”

Her head snapped away from the window to meet Blake’s eyes, and she wondered why he cared so much. She wondered why he was suddenly so attentive to her. Maybe it was all just in her imagination and he was just one of those polite fuck buddies she had only heard about in myths, but it was still a little disarming. The whole point of all of this was to escape from reality - she didn’t want to start mixing a real friendship or, oh god, anything else into this.

“I’m fine,” she lied, obviously still a little shaken as the plane continued to descend. She turned her eyes back to the window, and seemed to be holding her breath a little. He ignored her, took the seat next to her, and held onto her hand and squeezed it. She felt as if she should pull back, or move away, but she was frozen in this weird sensation of all of a sudden _wanting_ him to be there with her like that. And she didn’t exactly know what to do with that feeling, so she stayed silent, eyes closing, as they continued to descend. 

Soon, she saw the New York skyline as they began to near the airport. Gwen registered the landing gear mechanics making a racket as they came out under and on the sides of the plane, and she squeezed Blake’s hand a little tighter. After what seemed like an eternity of descent, the wheels hit the runway and she clenched onto his arm even tighter. A few moments later, the plane came to a halt as it began to slowly crawl towards the terminal. She let out a breath, but didn’t let go of Blake’s hand. 

“Welcome to New York,” the flight attendant spoke eloquently over the loudspeaker. Gwen’s eyes came off the window and looked down at their hands holding. She looked up to him with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, and slowly, purposefully, unlaced her fingers with his and put her arm in her lap.

“Welcome to New York,” she repeated in a whisper with a nod, breaking eye contact and looking back out the window. _Strangers_. It was a strangely meloncholy tone, which caused Blake to pause for a moment before making his escape. He didn’t know quite what to make of it, and instead of making a big deal about anything, he stood up slowly and made his way back to his own seat for the few moments they were delayed before being allowed to get off the plane. 

——

She came over to his hotel and had barely said a word.

Gwen had knocked, he opened the door, and she made a beeline right past him to step into the large bathroom. “I won’t be long, go lay on the bed and wait for me,” she said, just before the door shut and locked behind her.

She snapped her jacket off, and next her shirt was over her head and she had shimmied out of her skirt. She pulled at her oversized purse, gently pulling out the bag of lingerie she had bought especially for this occasion. Gwen let herself out of her undergarments and slid into a dark red corset and matching g-string. She gently pulled two delicate, sheer black thigh high stockings up to her thighs and carefully hooked them onto the garters. She slid her solid black heels back on, and turned her attention to the mirror. She refreshed her lipstick, and fluffed her gorgeous blonde hair as she smoothed the corset on her body and took herself in for the first time. Gwen let out a breath, partially of excitement, partially of anticipation, as her hand reached for a small object in her purse before turning the doorknob to go find Blake.

Gwen surveyed the hotel room and saw that Blake had obeyed. He was laying on his back on the large hotel bed, anticipating her arrival. Slowly, she walked over towards him, her rushed entrance into the room completely forgotten. The minute he caught a glimpse of her, his eyes were locked completely. Blake couldn’t have pulled them away if he tried. 

“Gwen,” he breathed, coming up into a sitting position. She came to the side of the bed, revealing a small whip in her hand as she touched the tip of it into his stomach, pushing him back down. She wasn’t planning to use it that much, really, but it was more of a sign of dominance and power than anything else. But it all truly depended on Blake’s behavior. 

“Nobody said you were allowed to get up.”

She waited until his back was on the mattress before slowly, torturously, sliding one leg across his lap to straddle him. Gwen stayed perched on her knees, hovering above him as she undid the buttons down the front of his shirt, pushing it off of him suddenly. She lowered herself a little bit onto his crotch, where she already felt him hard for her. She bit her lip a bit as she moved her hips, rocking a bit back and forth on top of his erection. 

“ _Gwen_ ,” he said more urgently, as his hands came to hold onto her hips. He let out a frustrated moan, and she snapped the whip at one of his hands.

“Don’t touch me.” His hands reluctantly fell to his sides, and she rocked a little more into him, smiling devilishly. 

His vision was paralyzed with her on top of him like this, being such a goddamn fucking tease. Her lingerie was tight and sexy as hell. His eyes managed to wander down to her center, where the tiny g-string did nothing to cover her, leaving her exposed for him to see. The hollowing of her collarbone when she bent forward slightly was maddening, the way her blonde locks fell over her shoulder. The way her thighs clenched tightly around him, the way she was moving him, grinding him harder up into her. It was slow, sensual - deliberate. And he wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept this up. 

Blake’s fists clenched the sheets slightly from the slow tease, as his breaths seemed uneasy and he couldn’t help it. In a last attempt, Blake’s arms lurched forward again suddenly, grabbing Gwen’s hips as he pulled her into him roughly. In one quick movement, using his hot and bothered state against him, she grabbed his hands off of her hips and threw them back overtop his head, pinning them to the mattress. Her body was hovering an inch away from his, her breasts so close to his mouth that she so desperately wanted him to — but she wouldn’t let herself go there. Her thighs clenched tighter to his sides, as if she really thought she had the level of strength to hold him there.

“I said _don’t move_ ,” she said demandingly, to make a point. “And _don’t touch_. Don't disappoint me, Blake.”

Without allowing him a moment to respond, she ducked her head to the side and licked the length of his neck. Gwen placed a few delicate kisses on top of her trail, and began to suck and kiss his neck greedily as a stark contrast the next moment. She continued her tongue down his torso, eventually having to let his hands go to continue. Her teeth hooked onto the elastic waistband of his underwear, and her eyes flashed up to make eye contact with Blake in that moment. He was staring at her, completely and obviously hers for the taking, and she couldn’t help but grin as she slowly began pulling them down his legs, with a little help using her fingers on the sides.

She discarded them to the side immediately, coming to sit back up a bit on her knees. Gwen took a moment to observe his completely naked body underneath her, and couldn’t help but enjoy the way he looked like he was in sexual torture. She moved up in between his legs, gently lowering herself back onto his center. He let out a groan once she settled down again, as his body shifted, trying to find anything to let him build the pressure. 

“You’re so impatient, Blake,” she stated blankly, cocking her head to the side with a grin as she lightly moved on top of him. It was maddening. He was starting to physically hurt.

“Would you just…fuck me already?” he managed, his breathing intense and unpolished as he was writhing under her. She pushed up onto her knees slowly, and looked down at his dick below her. She lightly stroked it with her finger, and looked back over to him.

“You don’t seem as excited as you normally do,” she lied. “We might need to keep teasing you until you show some more enthusiasm.”

“Enthusiasm?! _Gwen…_ ” he grunted, frustrated, as a harsh breath let out suddenly. 

Gwen hooked her fingers around the strings on her hips, gently pulling the small fabric down her thighs. She leaned forward and lowered herself a little, keeping eye contact with him.

“We’ll just go nice and slow…” she informed him, as a small, delicate hand reached for him and she aligned herself on top of him. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto him completely as she moved him up and inside of her. Gwen took a moment to adjust to his size, and leaned forward as her hands went to hold herself up right next to his shoulders. Blake’s hands came up once more and grabbed onto her ass, pulling her tighter against him, trying to establish a rhythm. Gwen’s hands flew back and tore Blake’s away from her body once again, pulling up into a sitting position. 

“If you do that again, I’m never going to let you orgasm,” Gwen warned. “I’m just going to keep torturing you. Is that what you really want, Blake?”

“Fucking hell, Gwen…”

Once he calmed as much as he was going to in that moment, he let out a breath and she rocked her hips slowly. She moved to lean down in front of him, as her lips went to his neck one more time and she began sucking, definitely enough to leave marks for the next morning’s discovery. It felt like an eternity before Gwen let herself pick up the pace on the rhythm, as she began to ride him.

“Oh Gwen…fuck…come on…keep going, please…” Blake said between breaths, as he was high on the fact that he was finally starting to work up a potential release. “I’m getting so close…”

“You’re getting close?” she asked between thrusts.

“Oh my god, yes…”

“You shouldn’t have said that…”

The next moment, Gwen slowed down, despite Blake’s best efforts to force her to keep up the pace, and she slowly pulled back and slid him out of her.

“Fucking hell!” Blake exclaimed once he figured out what was going on. Gwen rolled off of him to lay by his side, keeping her arm on his torso and slowly dragging it across his chest. Their eyes locked for a moment, and without planning to, Gwen leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

She kissed him again, her hand drawing up to rest on his neck. She started out soft and sweet and it quickly turned into hungry and passionate. Blake reciprocated, his arms coming around her and pulling her closely to his chest. In the back of her mind she knew she should have been pushing him off of her, keeping her control, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t stop, and she was the one now losing control.

Blake moved swiftly but gently and suddenly had her on her back, and she began opening her legs for him without thinking or being prompted. He continued kissing her deeply, and she reciprocated. Her hands went to his hair as she gently massaged, letting out light moans as he maneuvered her body underneath him.

“Go inside,” she whispered, giving him permission even though she was pretty sure he was going to end up doing it anyways. Blake’s hands went to her hipbones and held them gently, widening them slightly before slowly pushing inside of her once again. Gwen let out a breath as her nails fell down his back, gripping onto him tightly as she got used to him again, even scratching at him at one point as she adjusted. He went slowly, which was so different from what they normally did - so… _considerate_. It was almost alarming. Once he was in her completely, he rocked gently as he bent forward to continue kissing her, which took her mind off of the uncertainty about what was happening in that moment. Quickly, he seemed to pick up the pace and establish their previously found rhythm.

He was being gentle with her. She was cynical about it. This wasn’t their normal rough, back hitting the wall type of sex - and it was weird. Blake felt different on her that night - a good different, but nonetheless, different. He was softly placing kisses on her face and neck instead of forcing his tongue down her throat. He was holding her steady instead of slamming her into things. He was taking it easy instead of pounding himself into her. Gwen’s arms wrapped around his neck as she took a breath in, his tongue soon finding hers once again. His arm slid down her side gently as he held onto one of her hips, moaning as he continued to pick up the rhythm between them. Gwen was panting slightly, keeping up with him, until ultimately he found his release and had a longer than usual orgasm.

Once he finished, he immediately slumped over, finding himself laying on top of Gwen, body in between her legs. His head was resting on her chest. As her chest was rising and falling from the intensity, his body was almost shaking before it began to calm. Her arms wrapped gently around his back, as her legs followed suit, holding him into her softly. She was so blissed out from what had just happened, and she wasn’t sure even exactly what that was. 

They both seemed to doze a bit, playing with the idea of sleep in those moments as they just laid still in one another’s arms. Their heartbeats were returning to normal, Blake’s warmth the only thing really keeping her warm. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered eventually, closing her eyes again.

“What?” Blake responded in confusion, turning his head on her chest to look up at her. She didn’t look back. She kept her eyes closed.

“I’m sorry I screwed that up,” Gwen elaborated. Blake shifted a bit in that moment, moving to the side of her but still partially remaining on top of her. Once Gwen felt she had some breathing room, she rolled over onto her side, away from him. She let out a breath.

“Gwen, what are you talking about?”

“I lost control. I didn’t mean to lose control. I screwed everything up.”

Blake was struck by her words, as he mentally began searching for meaning in them. His hand reached out and gently placed it on her shoulder.

“Gwen, I don’t know why you’re apologizing because that…that was amazing,” he breathed.

“Stop acting like you know who I am,” it hurt her to whisper those words, so much so that she had to physically get away from him because being that close was hurting too much. “That wasn’t the deal. None of this was part of the plan.” And with that, she stood up from the bed, and made a beeline for the bathroom to get dressed and collect her things.

She began rummaging through her purse, finding just enough things to pull onto her body to cover her up to get out of there immediately. She had a few tears running down her cheeks as she pulled her skirt out of the bag, pulling up up over her. She left the corset on and pulled her shirt over it, and went grabbing for her jacket. The only thing missing was her g-string, but that tiny fabric would have taken fucking forever to find in the mounds of pillows and sheets on that bed, and it wasn’t worth it. 

In the meantime, Blake hopped up and pulled his underwear on, lingering slightly at the bathroom door as he watched Gwen hurry to try and make an escape. He was standing in some kind of shocked state, surprised by her swift dismissal of herself and what had just happened. He wasn't even sure what had just happened, but he felt something had changed. Even though he didn't know what it was, he knew he had to find out - and they wouldn't accomplish anything if they just ran away. She turned to leave past him, and he grabbed her arm gently and prevented her from doing so. 

“Hey…I don’t regret anything that just happened…babe, it’s no big deal, and I had a really good time with you…I don’t understand what’s wrong…you don’t have to leave… _I don’t want you to leave…_ "

At the last words, Gwen’s eyes went wide and looked up to him, still a little teary. She tightened her grip on her bag. “And Blake…that’s exactly why I _have_ to leave,” she said firmly, but not confidently, as she pulled her arm away from his and stormed out the door, leaving him alone.

After she shut the hotel door behind her, she rounded the corner into a different hall to catch her breath. Her back went up against the wall as a few more tears fell, visibly shaken over what she had just done. She had no idea where all of these sudden thoughts and feelings were coming from, or why it was changing, why it wasn’t just rough sex like it always had been. He had changed with her, she felt the dynamics switch, and she had no idea how to fucking handle that. He changed with her so much that she screwed up the game and dropped the ball on his fantasy and then they just had sex like a normal couple would and —what? Why did that happen? How did that happen? She wanted whatever this was so desperately and yet it was scaring her out of her mind. She was pushing him away when she just wanted to be near him, but god, she couldn’t tell him that. That wasn’t what this was supposed to be.

None of this was what it was supposed to be.


	5. Bling

_Get ahold of yourself, Gwen. Get it together._

She let out a heavy, frustrated sigh as she was staring at her reflection in the large hotel bathroom mirror. She had barely slept all night, shaken over the events and flood of unfamiliar and unwanted feelings from the night before. She was tired and maybe even a little irritable. When she was tired, she made mistakes. She was too nice to people, and her guard was lower, and people tended to get more out of her than she intended. She hated feeling that vulnerable, especially because her ex had gotten her to that exhausted state and took advantage of it more times than she could count. 

Her hands smoothed her hair back out of her face. For someone as exhausted as she felt, she had to admit she looked presentable enough. Her magical crew would take care of making her look like camera-ready, thank god, but for now she looked somewhat presentable enough to go out in public. Well, maybe. Her make-up was lighter than usual, and it made her have this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach like it wasn’t enough. No matter how many times she tried to shake the demands and control of her former marriage out of her head, it was impossible. It still made her sick to think she would go out in public with such little on just because it didn’t please _him_. Old habits die hard. 

After wrestling with her demons for a bit, she pushed her weight off of the vanity and shut the lights off, ignoring her reservations because, let’s be real, she had so many other things on her mind that afternoon. Her stomach was doing flips over the fact that she was going to see Blake today. It was unavoidable - they were taping _Fallon_ and they both had to be there. What killed her more is that she _wanted_ to see him again. She wanted to be in the same room as him. She wanted his arms around her, and there was something about their slip up the night before - when they both temporarily lost control out of this game - that was making her yearn for something. She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes shut hard, and made herself shut it down. That was the last thing she needed was to lose herself in some kind of moment again.

The hotel phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was the front desk alerting her that her car had arrived to take her to the taping. She thanked them, let out a breath, and pushed oversized sunglasses up on her nose as she exited the hotel room. Once she arrived downstairs, a driver in a suit motioned to her and opened the door back on the stretch limo. Gwen gave a small smile and a nod, and just as she was about to climb inside, she saw Blake sitting in the back.

It took her a bit by surprise, but she tried not to let it show as she moved herself into the limo, setting her bag down and keeping her sunglasses on her nose. She let out a breath, quickly looking out the window before briefly stealing a glance at Blake. He looked pretty tired himself. He gave her a small smile, that almost seemed to have a twinge of —she couldn’t quite place the emotion, but it made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe even a little guilty.

The driver buzzed into the back seat, and Blake pushed the button to allow him to lower the divide between them. 

“It’s going to be another 20-25 minutes or so before we get to Mr. Levine’s hotel, this traffic is pretty terrible. Hang tight,” he said.

Blake nodded. “Thanks for letting us know.” 

It was the first time she had heard his voice that day, and it felt like a dagger to her heart after what she had done the night before. She felt guilty. She felt like a fraud. She felt like a lot of things. The divide went back up once the driver pushed the button, and it was just the two of them, alone in the backseat. 

Blake tentatively glanced over to Gwen, not daring to break the silence. Gwen could barely see through the dark shades, and she pushed her glasses on top of her head and kept her gaze out the window…but only for a moment. Her eyes moved around the limo, and eventually took in Blake. Her body teetered forward a bit, leaning casually in his general direction. They were both caught up in this state of not knowing what to do or how to act after what had happened. It only took a moment for Gwen to shift her body onto his side of the limo, sitting herself down only a few inches away from him. Their eyes locked, almost painfully, and she had to look away. It was this strange mix of hurt and desire lingering in the air at the same time - and if either of them were going to survive that night, desire would have to win out.

Gwen moved off of the seat and onto her knees in front of him on the floor of the car. Her hands went to his knees as she spread them open just a bit, lingering tentatively. She pushed up on her knees suddenly and placed a kiss on his mouth, her tongue swiping his just before she deepened the kiss. Gwen pulled back a bit, and whispered in his ear.

“You heard him. We only have 20 minutes. Jeans off.”

Blake was shocked by her sudden change from cold and reserved to demanding his jeans off, and he felt somewhat weird about it, but didn’t let it show. His brow furrowed as Gwen’s hands grabbed at his belt, unbuckling it. Her fingers hooked into the belt loops once she had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and she tugged them down off of his hips. The elastic was easier - she grabbed it almost greedily and soon it was discarded with the denim. She used her hands to push his knees open more, exposing himself to her in that moment. She took a breath as she looked up to Blake - she hadn’t even touched him yet and he was already hot and bothered, and hers for the taking. It was that kind of power you could get drunk off of if you weren’t careful. 

Slowly, Gwen dipped her head in between his legs and gently took the tip of his penis into her mouth. One of her hands held her balance on one of his thighs as the other went to the base, helping her direct movement. Blake’s head went back against the window as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as her tongue swirled and teased the tip, and he already felt like a goner. His breathing began to quicken, his grip on the seat began to tighten. Little by little, Gwen continued to take more of him into his mouth, alternating between swirling her tongue in circles and licking and sucking up the length of his shaft. 

Blake let out a husky moan as his erection tightened, followed by an unexpected grunt when she hit a particularly sensitive area. “Gwen…” he choked, barely managing to form words…”…you don’t...”

She ignored him, and continued to take him into her mouth, lubricating him as she began sucking again. By the enthusiasm of his moans and shaky breaths, something told her he wasn’t going to be able to protest any longer. Her eyes flashed up to him as she gently dragged the tip of her teeth along his shaft, her tongue gliding right behind. It was an unfamiliar sensation that seemed to make him jolt. She smiled a bit, before gently placing a quick kiss on the tip before she began licking him up and down like an ice cream cone again.

Gwen took him back into her mouth suddenly and began sucking him with more enthusiasm and intensity as the pace quickened. She began humming gently with her movements, intending the vibrations from her mouth to drive him even more crazy. Blake’s hands gripped both sides of the seat tightly as he was just trying to survive, letting out various moans and grunts as she continued to tease him.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” he breathed, almost desperately. “You’re so close…don’t stop, please…”

Gwen smiled through his words, which encouraged her to continue to suck and tease as she brought him into her mouth even deeper. She picked up the pace, he was so close to falling apart. She got him right up to the edge suddenly and just before she felt he was going to climax, she very lightly tugged on his testicles which ultimately sent him over the edge. He spilled into her completely as his hands tightened on the seat, trying to force himself to stay still and not rattle so much under her control. He was panting now, his eyes closed as Gwen swallowed. She rested her hands lightly on his thighs, her cheek against his knee as her eyes looked up at him. If there was one view that she couldn’t get enough of, it was Blake Shelton having just fallen apart underneath her. 

She snaked her hands up his bare legs, pulling herself off of her now bruised knees and moving to sit on one of his legs. Her head ducked to the side and she began planting light, delicate kisses on his neck, before greedily taking his mouth into hers for a deep kiss. The kiss seemed to bring him back to reality as his eyes opened and he reciprocated. His hand unclenched itself from the seat below them and came around Gwen’s back, holding her there. He seemed a little out of it, to say the least.

“That wasn’t even on my list,” he said, almost in disbelief as his eyes readjusted. “I’m…I’m not complaining, I mean, holy fuck, you’re really good at that…buy why…?”

Gwen shut him up and lurched forward to kiss him again, her body turning into his as he pulled her closer. “You should put your jeans back on. Adam probably wouldn’t appreciate finding you half naked in the limo.” He nodded, and gently pulled her off of his lap and set her down right next to him, as he pulled his underwear and jeans back up. Gwen reached across the seat and retrieved his belt that she had thrown to the side, and handed it to him to loop back into his jeans when he was ready. Once he was dressed, his hand went over his face and pushed his curls back out of it. His gaze was locked on Gwen who was still sitting dangerously close to him, while she remained silent.

Though he knew it was risky, he slowly brought his hand closest to her down to rest on her bare thigh. Instead of her initial instinct to pull away, she instead let out a breath and seemed to even relax slightly. There was something about his touch that was familiar, calming. She didn’t like it, she didn’t want it, but it was all she liked or wanted in that moment. It felt like neutral territory, maybe a silent apology of some kind that could move them beyond the events of the night before, and back into the game. 

“Just wait until what I have in store for you tonight,” Blake whispered in her ear.

He nudged her a little bit to get her attention, and her head snapped over to look up at him. It sent chills down her spine. His mouth covered hers in a kiss. They continued kissing until they felt the driver pull over and stop the car, and they separated completely, composing themselves right before Adam opened the door and climbed into the backseat with them. 

——

She almost couldn’t focus being at the studios after that. Images flashing through her head about what she had just done in the back of the limo, and Blake’s slow, torturous, whispered words letting her know it was her turn that night. Gwen had no idea what he had in store for her, but it was making the butterflies in her stomach multiply with every passing second. 

Of course, the worst part was that it took her crew almost two hours to get her ready for the taping, so she was largely stuck in a chair by herself with her thoughts during that time. While the boys could have been off grabbing a few beers before the show with how much time they had left, it seemed the work was never quite done on her. It was okay, though, because the dress they had picked out was probably one of the tightest, sexiest getups she had ever worn, and all she could think about was how hard it was going to make Blake by him just looking at her. It was the most subtle kind of torture, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

As she made her way through the long, quiet halls by herself, she was startled when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into a small side room, closing the door as abruptly as it had been opened. She breathed out a shaky breath as Blake kept ahold of her arm, coming down to speak in her ear.

“Who the hell picked out that dress for you? Baby. You’re not playing fair.”

“That’s what you get for starting a game and not establishing enough rules.” She bit her lip. 

His eyes went down the length of her, not being able to tear himself away from the strappy black dress that honestly, only reminded him of bondage. Her dress was literally screaming ‘Tie me up, Blake!’ and she decides to wear this on national TV in front of millions of people just to tease him. She didn’t have to say it. It was so obvious.

His hands went down the length of her curves as he continued to speak to her. “I know where we’re going tonight. I’ll text you the address at the end of the show. And I left something for you in a black bag back in your dressing room - wear it. You’re going to need it. And wear this dress. That’s an order.” With that, he opened the door back into the hallway, playfully spanked her once on the bum to get her to move along and keep walking, as he took the opposite direction. Gwen let out a breath, unappreciative over the fact that he was building up this anticipation so much that her underwear was already wet from just trying to decipher more details.

The taping was a unique form of torture. Once they had finally settled in and began the segments, they were surprised with a game of _Spin The Microphone_. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and Gwen was deliberately avoiding his eye contact the entire time. There were a few times she couldn’t resist stealing a look over at him, but she had to be really careful because their mutual eye fucking was probably enough to tip Adam and Pharrell off if they lost their cool. She was picked for the next round, and she bit her lip as Pharrell read her the verdict.

“I feel like it’d be really cool to see Gwen to sing Hotline Bling…”

“Ohhhh yeah!” Gwen exclaimed jumping around a bit and laughing. She was so nervous it would be some kind of embarrassing song, but that was her jam and she could handle that.

“…along with…” Pharrell’s eyes went over to Blake, and Gwen lost it in laughter.

“Oh, come on!” Blake exclaimed. 

“Yeah! Blake Blake Blake Blake Blake Blake Blake!” her eyes looked over at him briefly, and he seemed to be thoroughly entertained. His eyes were still watching her in that dress as they were soon making their way up to the mini stage, grabbing microphones. He spoke to her for the first time they were taping all night.

“Do you know it?”

“I mean, I don’t know it good, but…

“Great, this is going to be awesome, then…"

“ Wuh wuh...wait, wait, wait…” she giggled, right before launching into the lyrics. “You used to call me on my cell phooooone…late night when you need my love…call me on my cell phoooone…”

“Bling,” Blake interjected, which alone could have caused Gwen to lose it.

She was sauntering up towards him as she continued singing, his eyes bright and watching her every move, occasionally throwing in a ‘Bling’ here and there as his only contribution. She continued singing, almost forgetting what she was supposed to be doing as their eyes locked and their bodies swayed to the beat. Suddenly she had the thought she’d do something cute, and changed the lyrics a bit to suit her needs at the end.

“….ever since I left this… _cowboy!_ ” It practically sent him into hysterics, and she couldn’t help but laugh herself as the segment came to a close and she was fiddling with the microphone to place it back on the stand. Fallon started on the ending remarks and Blake took one look at her, their eyes locking, as he bent forward and pulled her into a hug, her arms going around his neck as she seemed to sway a bit there before letting go. It was really weird, hugging like this in public for the first time, and once she realized what was happening she quickly pulled herself away, but still not without giggling over what had just happened. 

Their interaction stuck in her head as she made her way back to her dressing room. Gwen was constantly replaying it in her head. She thought back to the limo earlier that day. She thought back to the plane sex from the day before. This man was literally exhausting her, but it was the first time in so long that she felt something besides numb. She didn’t know what to call what she was feeling, but she knew she was excited for what would lie ahead that night. She opened the door to her dressing room and saw a black bag sitting on her vanity. Her eyes searched the room, making sure nobody else was present, before lurching forward and tearing at the black tissue. Inside the bag, she pulled out a simple, but elegant mask. A small note accompanied it.

_Wear this tonight. Our identities need to stay concealed._

Suddenly, her phone buzzed with a text notification. Her eyes fell on the screen and saw that it was from Blake. 

_Space Ibiza on 50th. 10:00. Don’t be late. Bring the mask._


	6. Masked

Gwen arrived to the club right on time, and it was immediately obvious for at least one reason why she needed the mask. The popular NYC hotspot seemed to be having an early Halloween themed bash, with most of the patrons dressing up in sexy and scantily-clad costumes. She did a once over on her dress. Well, it was definitely sexy enough, but the girls running around in skimpy bras and underwear made her feel a tad overdressed. She was thankful Blake had told her to keep the dress on, even though she knew deep down he was only saying that for his own selfish purposes.

The mask was laced over her face, securely tied back by ribbons - black and white with jewels to accent, very sexy but not over the top. She secretly had to wonder how the cowboy that wore the same jeans and five shirts had such good taste to be able to pick that out for her, but that wasn’t important now. It wasn’t what she was there to do. She was there to forget, and she was there under his mercy for whatever he had in store for her. Her anticipation was at an all time high as she pushed back the heavy doors into the club, taking in the full scene for the first time. 

The first thing Gwen noticed was the sprawling, crystal bar along the back of the club, and her first immediate thought was that she needed alcohol…five minutes ago. She weaved her way through the patrons and was able to manage to find open standing space at the bar. She wasn’t playing around tonight. She ordered two Royal Flush shots to calm her down and a Cosmo to sip on. The drinks came, she pounded back the two shots pretty fast, and kept the untouched Cosmo in front of her as she looked to her surroundings. She let out a breath. It was a weird feeling being in such a busy club by herself, and an even weirder feeling not being recognized. She was just a girl alone at a bar, and there was something about that anonymity that was even exciting.

Her phone buzzed. She didn’t even need to look at the screen to know exactly who would be texting her.

_Thirsty? -B_

Her brow furrowed a bit, as she tried to look around the room and see if she could see him, but she didn’t want to be painstakingly obvious about it, either. 

_Nervous? Gx_

She was being a little coy, it gave her a boost of confidence. She sipped her drink as she waited for a return text. There was something about being in a club and being watched by someone as they texted you that was a little unnerving, but it was only adding to the excitement.

_Nervous I won’t be able to control myself and rip that dress off of you. But you’d like that, I’m sure. -B_

His confidence was something else that was adding to the nervous-excitement feeling. She let out a breath and sipped her drink. A few moments later, she felt a hand run across her back and rest on her hip, another hand resting on her opposite hip. His body pressed into her back as he caressed the bare skin on her sides exposed by the dress, her lips pushed together as she felt him already hard against her. He had her trapped between him and the bar, and the sensation was driving her crazy. His hand came up and pushed her blonde locks to one shoulder, revealing her bare neck which was his for the taking.

Her hands held onto the bar as he leaned even a little more further into her to catch the attention of the bartender, ordering himself two top shelf tequila shots. They were delivered in record time, Blake throwing the liquid back as easily as if it was water. His other hand never left Gwen’s body, and she was dying to know what they were doing here. She felt his breath against her neck as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him the extra access.

“Blake,” she breathed in a whisper, so only he could hear. His hands went to her body again, feeling up the length of her curves, actions hidden by the dark club. Gwen found herself so lost in him touching her that she couldn’t even play it cool and reach forward to sip on her drink - she would have dropped it, and that would have been worse. 

“It really was cruel of you to wear that dress tonight,” he said, finally, speaking into her ear. “I swear, I’ve been hard for hours just with this image of you in my head…"

“Well, it obviously did what it was supposed to do,” Gwen replied, a smirk on her face. Her eyes glanced up to him for the first time and she saw that Blake also had a mask on - one that was a bit larger but matched her own. She broke the eye contact and shifted in his arms, facing him, still caught between his body and the bar. His hands were not slowing down anytime soon.

“So what are you going to do about it?” she challenged, raising her eyebrow a bit as a grin played on her features. His eyes briefly glanced to the half finished Cosmo, then back to her. 

“Five minutes. Finish your drink, you’re going to need it. Back right corner of the club.” And with that, his hands tore themselves off of her body, and Gwen was left at the bar, stone cold, hot and bothered. 

She let out a breath as she turned back to the bar, butterflies in her stomach once again. Her hand immediately went for her drink as she began drinking it with the intent of finishing it as fast as she could. She was a bit of a weakling with alcohol though, and she had to be careful to not burn her throat as the harsh liquid went down. She had a flashback to the first time they did this at a bar - back in LA - and it had been one of the most exhilarating nights of sex she had ever had in her life. That thought alone made her wet with anticipation. She let out another breath. Once the glass was empty, her eyes went out to the crowd as she planned her beeline to the back of the club. 

It was a lot more quiet where he had instructed her to meet him. Most of the craziness was towards the center of the room in the middle of the dance floor, and of course around the bar, too. Gwen observed a few couches up against the back wall, other patrons coming and going or passing by the area, but definitely a stark contrast to the crowded bar she had just emerged from. 

It only took a few moments to feel Blake on her again. He reached out to where she was standing and pulled her into a side hallway, back pushed up against the wall as his body covered hers. He lurched forward and started making out with her - it was hungry, desperate, dirtier than usual. His hands were making their way up her sides again in a more needed manner than what he had done at the bar. His lips suddenly ducked to her neck, as he began kissing and sucking, leg coming up in between hers to hold her in place against the wall. Gwen was panting, trying to catch her breath from the sudden make out session. His lips quickly found hers again as he continued to kiss her deeply. Desperately. 

He carried on like this for a bit, before his hands snaked down her curves and tugged at the hem of her dress. Slowly, he began hiking it up, the tight fabric unforgiving. Suddenly, he yanked it up her legs with a lot of force on one tug, ultimately ripping a new slit up the entirety of her leg. Blake, always a gentlemen, pulled back just slightly as he looked down to what he had just done, eyes widening. He had joked about ripping her dress off of her, but he hadn’t actually planned on doing it.

Gwen didn’t let him say a word about it, and the next second her hand was behind his head, pulling him back to kiss her desperately. He took that as a sign that she wanted him more than to worry about her dress in that moment. Besides, the rip might have done both of them some good - it was suddenly so much easier for Blake to continue hiking up her dress to her hips, just before Gwen wrapped her legs around his midsection.

She knew exactly where this was going. Her eyes flashed briefly to the others in the club, and most of them seemed unaffected by what they were doing. It was a strange thing - things happened right in front of people every day that they didn’t notice, even if it was something as obvious as the two of them getting it on in the back of the club. Some occasional onlookers seemed to stare for a few moments, slyly sneaking glances at the two of them, but fuck if she cared. She only cared about one thing in that moment, and that was Blake getting inside of her. 

Blake’s hand tugged at the thong she was wearing and was able to bring it down enough to give him room. They continued kissing, Blake pushing her back into the wall again suddenly. He was making sure to be as much of a gentleman as possible in that moment - trying to shield her from view so people wouldn’t get _too much_ of a show. Gwen’s hands dipped down in between them as she unzipped his pants, and went into them, very quickly finding his erection. She smiled mischievously as she stroked it like a tease, and though his face was concealed by the mask, she could tell his eyes were rolling into the back of his head again.

“Get inside of me. _Now_.” Gwen commanded in a whisper in his ear, and hell if he was going to disobey that. He reached down between them and helped her push him inside of her, a gasp escaping her lips at the impact. He gave her a moment to adjust, his mouth sucking up and down her neck again as he pulled her up more to get a better grip on her. He slowly thrust into her once, twice, three times before gradually establishing a rhythm, Gwen’s back pressing into the wall harder with each one.

She let out a moan, her arms tightening around his neck as she let herself open her eyes for the first time. Though the club was dark and noisy, they had seemed to pick up a few people as an audience, and the attention seemed to shake her to the core. She was pretty certain she was the only one within close enough proximity to hear Blake groaning every time he moved into her harder, and that made it more comfortable to be doing this so openly. At the same time, she was so far gone that she probably lost the capacity to be embarrassed at this point. And they were certainly getting a hell of a show.

He hit her sweet spot for the first time and she gasped and grabbed onto him tightly, a grin coming across his features once he realized what he had done. He hit up into the same spot again, and continued to focus his attention there and picking up the pace.

“I’m almost there,” she said into his ear, louder than she meant to as her head snapped back against the wall again and he continued into her. His hands quickly readjusted his grip and a few more hits was all it took for her grasp on him to tighten harshly, moaning as she rode out the orgasm. Her back slumped over and her forehead went to his shoulder as he held her, making sure to maximize the effect as he continued to stay inside of her. Her entire body heaved as she hugged him tightly, seeming to collapse for the moment in his arms.

Blake held her up against the wall, stroking her hair a little bit, giving her a few moments to recover. Soon, she pulled herself up and smiled at him, bouncing on him slightly. She ducked her lips down to his ear. “I didn’t forget about you…come on. I think you’re close anyways.”

Blake grinned and his hands went back to her hips, and he began moving her on top of him, easily picking up the previously established rhythm. Her arms went back around his neck as she kissed him on the lips, smiling through her kisses as he continued to thrust. With how Gwen had just fallen apart on him a moment before, coupled with the dress she was wearing and the fact that they were literally screwing in the back of a club, the excitement got the best of him and it didn’t take long before he hit the edge and felt his orgasm rip through his body.

He let out a huge breath as his arms became a bit shaky, gently pulling out and putting Gwen on the floor to stand on her own, making sure to pull her dress down over her as his body moved away and was no longer shielding her exposed body from other patrons. Blake’s hand was against the wall to steady himself, and if he hand’t already been standing during all of that he probably wouldn’t have been able to at this point. Once Gwen caught her breath, she moved over closer to him and helped put him back together - zipping his pants up, buckling his belt, sliding her hands to rest on his hips as she bent up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. Once he felt the kiss, his other hand went out to her like an instinct and pulled her to him, planting a long, deep kiss on her lips. They broke their lips away, and both let out a breath.

Their eyes locked next. Neither of them really had an inkling about what to do in that moment, because usually their encounters ended backside to the mattress in a hotel room - but this was different. They were in a public place, and both still standing (for the most part). 

Blake didn’t want her to go. He wanted to reach out for her and hold her close - buy her another drink, maybe even take her back to a hotel room and do something more normal than all of these fantasies. He had figured out a long time ago that there was something about this woman that made him want to protect her, but he was always caught up in trying to show that because the way it is was that they were there for sex and that was it. He didn’t want to ruin a good thing if that would scare Gwen off - he would rather have Gwen in this uncertain capacity than to not have Gwen in his life at all. He didn’t even really know why he had thought of this game to begin with, but at the same time it was the first time that Gwen seemed to show him more of herself than she ever had before. How ironic - a game based on fantasy and two people pretending to be strangers would turn into an even messier real life situation than two people just screwing with no pretense. 

He started to say something, but silenced immediately once Gwen spoke up.

“I’m going to go get another drink,” she said, squeezing his hand before letting it go. She moved passed him a little. She almost wanted to say ‘thank you’, or something, but that was totally weird and she stopped herself from doing so. “I’ll…see you tomorrow.”

And with that, she gave a small final smile and made her way back through the crowd, headed towards the bar.

Blake huffed, running his hands through his hair. He was tired, frustrated, and had no idea what to make of the situation. He didn’t know quite what to do, but one thing he couldn’t argue with was that alcohol could certainly help dull the anxiety. He headed towards the bar, intent on ordering a glass of whiskey before calling it a night and heading back to his hotel. 

Gwen made her way up to open standing space at the bar once more, and motioned the bartender. She sighed heavily and bit her lip, the events of the past half an hour reeling through her mind. The bartender soon placed a cocktail in front of her which she took two greedy sips of, only pausing to let herself feel the burn of the liquor as it went down her throat. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her hips again, but it only took her a second to realize it wasn’t Blake. These hands were rougher, jerkier, and turned her around so fast without much consideration for her.

Gwen came face to face with another man, around Blake’s size, with a seductive grin plastered on his face. He was in a suit, and by the way his hands were running over her body for having never met, she would have ventured a guess to say that he was drunk - or well on his way.

“Hey baby,” came his slimy voice, as his grip tightened on her hips. Gwen was startled by this and immediately began trying to pry her way out of his hands, but he was just too strong for her. “Oh ho ho…we’ve got ourselves a feisty one here…” he said, as he moved her body away from the bar and pushed it back up against the wall next to them instead.

“Get off of me!” Gwen screamed, panicking as she was trying desperately to break free. She tried moving her legs and kicking him and trying to get him to let her arms go but it wasn’t working, his grip was so tight on her and she began to panic more. “Get off of me!” she cried again, desperately thrashing her body every which way she could to try and gain an advantage.

“Why don’t we go to that back corner and you can let me fuck you up against the wall, you little slut,” he said next, continuing to pin her there. “It was great to watch, but it’d be fucking greedy if you didn’t share yourself with others.”

Gwen kept thrashing her body about as she felt herself start to cry, still in a state of panic. His hands were making their way up her dress, grabbing at her thong. It was only a few moments later that Blake had forced himself through the crowd that separated them, tore him off of Gwen, and swiftly punched him in the face. Once Gwen realized she was free, she caught her breath and sprinted out of the club.

Blake delivered a few more punches as the guy was trying to fight him back, but thankfully he was stronger and the guy was drunk enough that a few specific blows to the face seemed to knock him out cold. Once Blake realized he was down, he was up on his feet, and his eyes went searching for Gwen, who was nowhere to be seen. He moved and almost sprinted out of the club, pushing people out of the way as he made his way through. He pushed through the double doored entrance hard and came out into the streets, looking around frantically, in search of a particular blond who was nowhere to be found. 

——  
He tried just letting it go. He tried just going back to his hotel and getting much needed rest for the next day, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about Gwen. He couldn’t stop wondering if she was okay, he couldn’t stop feeling guilty - but he didn’t quite know why. He was only two steps into his own hotel room before he decided, before he knew, he was only there to change quickly and he had to go find her.

Blake took his mask off and set it down on the coffee table as he went into the bedroom to retrieve fresh clothes. He pulled on something a bit more him - a plaid button down shirt, jeans, and his signature boots. He shoved his keys and wallet in his pockets and made his way out of is hotel, walking down the street to where he knew Gwen was staying.

He felt a little weird once his eyes fell upon her hotel sign that he was just showing up unannounced. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and decided to text her.

_I need to talk to you. And I need to make sure you’re okay. I’m on my way over. -B_

He let out a sigh, as he came into the hotel lobby, soon finding his finger pushing the up button on the elevator. It opened almost immediately, and he pressed the button for one of the top floors. Once the elevator came to Gwen’s floor, his phone buzzed right as he got off the elevator.

_I’m tired, Blake. And I’m fine. You don’t need to come over. Gx_

_Well, I’m already standing outside of your hotel room door, can you at least show me that you’re fine and I’ll leave you alone? -B_

He listened for signs of life from her room, and it took a few minutes but he heard the deadbolt unlocking and the door slowly, tentatively opening.

Blake wasn’t quite prepared for what he saw standing in the doorframe. Gwen was dressed down in tight capri workout pants, a sports bra, and an oversized tank top covering her stomach. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was barefoot standing before him. Her face looked defeated - both because he could tell that she had been crying, and with everything happening, he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t feeling somewhat of the same way. He let out a sigh, looking at her in front of him. They stood there for a few moments like that before Blake moved forward, enveloping her small frame into a hug completely.

Gwen shut her eyes tight at the embrace, a few stray tears being forced down her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths before wiggling her arms out from between them and sliding them around his waist, clinging onto him as her cheek went against his chest. He could feel her holding back as she was letting out a few shaky breaths against him, and he slowly began to rub her lower back in an attempt to comfort her. 

“You’re tired. Come on. Let’s go lay down,” Blake suggested, moving into the room and closing the door behind them. Gwen kept her arms around him and moved to the side so she was able to walk forward with him. She let go only briefly when they got to the bed, allowing Blake to climb on first, opening his arms for her to come lay down in them. She wasn’t really thinking about anything else in that moment except the fact that she was upset, and his arms felt so calming around her body. She laid down on top of him, and seemed to let out a breath, releasing built up anxiety and tension the moment her cheek found his chest again. 

They laid in silence for the longest time. They both felt wide awake, yet tired considering how late it was and how early they had to be up. Blake rubbed her lower back a little bit, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the silence they were both accustomed to so dramatically.

“I need to talk to you about something,” he said in almost a whisper. Gwen tightened her grip around his midsection enough to give him an indication that she was paying attention. 

“Gwen…I can’t keep being this rough with you. I can’t keep pushing you into walls or being extra tough on you like that. You have so many bruises and marks on your body from these past few days…and baby…I’m going to break you if we keep going at this pace.”

“I’m already broken,” Gwen replied almost immediately, closing her eyes and trying to push his confession to bay. “Besides, I’m the one that has to deal with the pain, not you. I’m the one that told you that I needed to feel something, anything, that wasn’t numb.”

“So you admit what I’m doing to you is painful?”

“Blake, stop twisting my words. Why are we even talking?”

“Because this is important, and we need to talk about this.”

“I feel _fine_.”

“Well, I think deep down you’re feeling _something_ , here, but you’re just using this pain to distract you from it.” Even he was shocked by how outright honest he was being with her.

“Why are you being like this?” she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position and looking down at him laying on her bed. She looked frustrated. Maybe even a little scared. “I don’t understand what is so hard about all of this. We had rules, Blake. Why do we keep breaking them? Why do we keep messing everything up?”

“The game,” he huffed a bit, realizing what she was talking about as he sat up on the bed next to her. “That’s all you want, isn’t it?”

She stayed silent.

“Tell me that’s all you want, Gwen, and we’ll go right back into it as if nothing ever happened to mess it up to begin with. We’ll just forget everything. We’ll feel nothing and go back to how things used to be.”

She remained silent.

He sat there for a few torturous minutes, before standing up and off the bed. “Fine,” he said, reaching to the nightstand to collect his phone and shove it in his back pocket. “Your silence is my answer. I’m going to have something sent over on hold for you at the front desk. Make sure to grab it before you get in the car and head to the studio in the morning.”

“Okay,” was all she managed, quietly. 

He took one look back at her on the bed. Gwen had pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she looked down blankly to the sheets on the bed. She seemed so broken in that moment, and all of his instincts were to just go to her. Hold her. But for now, he couldn’t do that. 

“Goodnight, Gwen,” he said softly, turning away before it was too much to handle as he left the hotel room.

Gwen caught her breath in her throat once she realized he was gone, a tear falling down her cheek once she realized she didn’t have to hold it back any longer. She laid herself down on the bed and clenched the pillow next to her tight to her chest - the pillow that smelled like Blake, and still had warmth from him laying on it. Her eyes closed, but she wouldn’t find sleep so easily that night.


	7. Vibe

She was a zombie. Exhausted, defeated - lethargic, even. It wasn’t just from the past few days of what she was getting herself into, but the fact that she had literally closed her eyes for no more than ten minutes the entire night before. She kept wishing for things that she couldn’t allow to happen. She kept wanting things that didn’t make sense to her. She yearned for something else from him - she knew what it was, but she couldn’t even stomach it long enough to let it enter her thoughts. 

Gwen got herself up when her first alarm went off, dragging her body into the bathroom to at least make herself halfway presentable. By presentable, that meant that she was going to run a brush through her hair and put moisturizer on her face and let the others figure out how to hide those dark circles and the defeated expression plastered on her face with the power of cosmetics and lighting. Not wanting to face anyone, Gwen made a quick call for her own car when she was ready - she didn’t want to have to deal with anyone else on the way to the studio that morning. She needed to be alone for just a bit longer. 

Soon she found herself down in the lobby, and one look at the reception desk triggered her memory back to Blake’s parting words from the night before. She let out a sigh, and made her way over, the perky attendant giving a sincere smile as she approached.

“I think you might be holding a package for me?” she inquired.

“Of course, Ms. Stefani,” the attendant said quickly, pulling a small, sealed package and handing it to Gwen.

“Thanks,” she said halfheartedly, making her way outside. She didn’t even have to pause - the car she called for had arrived, the attendant opening the door right for her. She climbed into the back seat, pulling her jacket closer against her body as her gaze went out the window. 

It didn’t take long for her eyes to glance down at the package in her lap. She thumbed at the tape with her nail as her eyes briefly glanced up to the driver up front, who was not paying her any attention. Feeling safe, she pulled the contents out of the bag, and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Never in her life did she think she would open a present from someone and hold vibrating underwear in her hands. 

Gwen chuckled a bit again and stashed the contents in her oversized back to conceal it as she pulled the note out that accompanied it.

_I have the remote control. Let’s see how much you can handle today. -B_

Those words alone sent a shiver down her spine. If anything would be a good distraction from the day, leave it to Blake to make it something like this.

The next thing she knew, she was walking into the studio and making a beeline for the restroom before heading to hair and make up. She shimmied out of her skirt and dropped her thong, replacing it with the underwear he sent for her. Gwen made sure to position it correctly before she pulled the skirt back up over her body, quickly snatching and concealing her thong in her bag. It was a weird sensation, something just being right at her center, and it was already hella distracting on its own. She let out a breath as she pushed her way out of the restroom and out to hair and makeup.

Even though she knew she was alone for now, the anticipation was making her antsy. Her face was being made up and her hair was being pulled back straight as they slowly began to put her doll-like image together. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she looked around her trailer, eyes flashing up to the clock. It was getting late, and soon they would be taken out to the studio to do their interview…and most nerve-wracking of all, she would be face to face with him again.

_And_ he had a remote control straight to her underwear.

She made her way out down the hallway towards the set, finding a comfortable place to stand. She seemed to be the first to arrive, and soon struck up meaningless conversations with the hosts and some of the producers. They must have been talking about the weather, or something equally unimportant, because the moment she felt that first jolt in between her legs she came on high alert and couldn’t think about anything else. That first jolt was his way of announcing that he was in the room - that he had arrived, and that he had control over her. 

Gwen let out a breath and smiled through the sensation as it gently jolted once more, only choking on one of her words and quickly recovering from it. Blake walked right past her without an acknowledgement, a smirk on his face as he took a seat off to the side. She felt his eyes on her. He was discreetly thumbing at the buttons on the controller in his pocket, and secretly enjoying the anticipation of the possibility that she’d lose her composure. 

“Seriously though man, you leave me hanging just like that?” Adam’s voice suddenly came bellowing through the room, as he seemingly caught up to Blake. Gwen was intrigued as she watched Adam take a seat next to him out of the corner of her eye, wanting to know what they were talking about. She kept a pleasant smile and pretended to keep talking to one of the crew members as she listened in.

“Adam, drop it, why don’t you ever take ‘no’ for an answer?” Blake countered, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Because dude!” he paused, looking around to the other people in the room, as his voice got a bit lower, even though Gwen could still here. “Your back is seriously scratched up man, only the way a chick could do that - you’re totally lying and I know you have a secret girlfriend, and I’m going to find out who.”

Gwen swallowed hard suddenly as her eyes went to Adam, and Blake’s eyes looked to Gwen. She realized this and looked away, pretending not to listen. He was so focused on Adam and what he was saying that he wasn’t giving her a break from the torturous speed of the vibrator in her underwear and she was about to lose it. She shot him a look, and he chuckled a bit seeing her in so much distress and looked away, a few moments later making it stop. 

“I don’t have a secret girlfriend, Adam,” Blake said, rolling his eyes.

“You also don’t have a cat that did that to your back. That’s a girlfriend. Who must be pretty exciting in bed if that’s what you two are getting up to…”

“You’re right Adam, you win. I have a secret girlfriend,” Blake said, frustrated, just trying to get him to shut up.

“I knew it! Now, oh my god. Who is she?”

“Your cousin. You know, the one I met at the barbecue you had at your house last month.”

“Oh god why did you have to go there?” Adam shuddered, shaking his head. “Why won’t you just tell me who it really is?”

Gwen felt something weird in that moment as she listened to them talking - her first instinct was why Blake was trying to hide her from Adam. But it took her a second to remember that she was nowhere near his girlfriend, their relationship, whatever it was, was a total secret, and she had made that pretty clear on this New York trip. But then - why was she so damn concerned about it? Why was it getting to her? She must have looked noticeably bothered by the conversation, as Blake caught her staring at him and she forced herself to turn and look away at anything that wasn’t him. Her brow furrowed as she tried to sort through the mound of confusing feelings and soon, she walked to the other side of the room and sat by herself.

He must have taken that as some kind of cue, as the moment she sat down she felt the heat building back in between her legs. It was intense, much more than any setting he had done so far, and she was literally grabbing the edge of the chair she was sitting in for her life. It was such a tease, and it was driving her crazy, and if she just shifted slightly to the right she could have sworn she could have...

And suddenly, it stopped. 

She had to hold herself back from flashing him a look, as she gently sighed and forced her eyes shut. The producers came over to gather the four coaches and set them up on the round table, Gwen reluctantly taking her seat as her eyes flashed to Blake briefly before forcing themselves off of him again. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat the second she felt another jolt in between her legs.

The interview was starting. She was teetering in her chair, fidgeting at her inability to keep completely still considering what he was doing to her. Her hands gripped the sides of the chair slightly as she was forced to talk. She thought maybe getting involved in the conversation would help - and she started throwing a few comments here and there right before the interviewer started in on her about her personal life being so public in the past year. She knew she seemed so distracted trying to fumble out an answer and maintain her composure, her only form of relief being able to shift in her chair to take the pressure down. But it only did so much.

She felt when he changed to a higher setting, his eyes casually watching her as he enjoyed the torture she was in. It took all of her strength mustered to keep herself together as she felt an orgasm slowly building. When they called for a quick break, she shot out of her chair, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the side, out of view and earshot from anyone else. 

“ _Blake_ ,” she said insistently, tightening her grip on his arm. “Please, turn it _down_ …holy fuck…” she breathed huskily as she grabbed on even tighter to him. He could see she was in a lot of distress, and it kind of made him feel bad. He reached into his pocket and hit the button to decrease the intensity.

“ _BLAKE!_ ” she snapped at him again, and would have screamed if others were not so close by.

“What? I turned it down!”

“Blake, it isn’t stopping…” she said, practically at a panicked whine, her hand gripping tight on his forearm again.

“Gwen, I swear to god, I just turned it down,” he said in a rush, his hand going into his pocket once more as she pulled the remote out and hit the buttons frantically, trying anything to make it stop.

“Blake, it’s not working!” 

“Fifteen seconds until we’re back!” one of the producers called out for everyone to hear. Blake started chuckling.

“I can’t believe you think this is funny! Oh my god! I’m fucking…” she inhaled a sharp breath, closing her eyes, hand gripping onto him tightly again. Reluctantly, she forced herself to start walking back, letting go of Blake, and sitting back into her chair. The moment she lowered her body weight into a sitting position seemed to be the final jolt she needed to start to feel a dull orgasm through her body.

She inhaled sharply as her eyes shut, just willing and hoping the cameras were staying off of her as the host started talking to Adam. Blake seemed to guess what was happening and it was taking all of his willpower to suppress his knowing grin. The vibrations continued even after her orgasm finished, and she shot Blake a subtle, but desperate look. His hand went into his pocket once more and he really began pounding his fingers on the buttons and something triggered it and it cut them off completely.

After what felt like an eternity, the interview ended and Gwen all but bolted from the set, which caused Blake to chuckle a little. She went into one of the restrooms nearby and paced a little, still feeling the occasional jolt between her legs from the underwear, but she had the benefit of the relief of being able to let it effect her instead of composing her reaction.

She pulled her phone out.

_You did that on purpose Gx_

_I told you we were going to see how much you could handle. An orgasm on national television? I’m impressed -B_

She rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. 

_Girlfriend, huh? Gx_

Well, that came off a lot more jealous than she intended.

_Since when did you want to be someone’s girlfriend? -B_

Well, that certainly stung a bit. 

_Are you going to finish what you’ve started? You can’t just remote control me all morning and leave me high and dry Gx_

_Oh baby, I doubt that you’re dry right now -B_

Gwen sighed and huffed, frustrated. She was about to respond before another text came from him directly after.

_Go back to your hotel room. I have a few things to finish up, but then I’ll meet you there. -B_

And with that, the vibrations ceased and she felt her body relax and calm, even if only a little bit. She was still a little on edge, but at least now she could focus on putting one foot in front of the other. She collected her things and left the studio, catching her car back to her hotel without so much as a goodbye to the others.


	8. Truth

It was like de ja’ vu all over again. 

He softly knocked at Gwen’s hotel door in the exact same manner as he had probably less than twelve hours before. She hesitated before opening the door, her eyes taking a moment to go up to meet his once they were both standing in the doorframe. She was dressed down again, frustrated with the tight pink dress they had her in all morning as all she was doing was waiting back at the hotel for him to come for her. He had also changed, back into jeans and flannel with his signature boots. The only difference was now they were in the light of day. 

Sitting in her hotel room that afternoon had been a new kind of torture. She had anticipated him, but she had no idea what kind of Blake she was going to get. Was she going to get the dominating fantasy Blake, or one more a little down to earth? Did he have anything else planned for her? What was going on with them lately anyways and would that effect what was about to happen? She was back in forth in her head between everything that had happened that day, a stark contrast from what had happened last night, and it was just too much to feel or handle.

The other elephant in the room was just that - _feeling_. They had both lost themselves in so many moments since they had come to New York that it was starting to scare her. It had been so different in LA - they knew exactly what they were out there, and it was just sex and nothing more. They even went through the trouble of concocting some stupid game and rules to live by to set boundaries up in New York and it completely backfired against them. She thought back to the night he kissed her. He kissed her a lot since they had met, but there was that one night in particular when he kissed her differently, and it had all been those ‘different’ types of kisses since then. She thought back to two nights before when she was laying next to him, and she became possessed, or something, and her mouth softly rested on his with one of those delicate, ‘different’, kisses of her own. She thought back to last night when he came over to her hotel and just let her cry on him, and she stupidly, so stupidly pushed him away. She got really scared, and she knew she hurt him so badly. 

Her emotions were overwhelming her. She wanted so badly to say something, do something, get past all of these crippling fears but she didn’t know what to do. Her eyes were filling with unfallen tears as they stood there in silence, eyes locked on one another. 

“Gwen,” Blake said delicately, barely in a whisper.

There was something so heavy in the air between them. The scene was playing out exactly the same way as the night before, but there was something different about the light of day. 

Without another word, he hesitated, but moved forward to close the distance between them. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, registering any changes in her demeanor out of his own hesitation. His hand went to rest on her cheek as he placed a light, delicate kiss on her lips, just barely taking her top lip in between his before breaking their contact. She felt his breath flush against her cheek, and her stomach did a flip. They hadn’t said a word to each other, but in that moment, they were saying everything they needed to. Her eyes went to his, searching in that moment for anything. Anything that would let her know that she hadn’t already messed everything up. She caught a hint of yearning, which was the only thing that encouraged her to do what she did next.

Gwen pushed up onto her toes and placed a light kiss on Blake’s lips as her arms went around his neck. Blake’s arms went around her lower back, pulling her to him as he continued the slow kisses. There wasn’t anything rushed or fantasized about this - it was delicate. And it was _real_.

She pulled back slightly as she caught her breath, her eyes opening as they found his. They hesitated for a moment, before Blake moved forward slightly and kissed her again. Her arms tightened around him as she returned the kisses. Gradually, he began to move them towards the bed. Gwen walked backwards with him willingly, and soon he was softly laying her back on the mattress below them, Blake moving to hover overtop of her. Gwen let out another breath as her mouth found his again, shivers running down her spine with his delicate, caring, and considerate gestures.

He was being gentle with her, she was letting him, and he couldn’t have been higher on cloud nine.

They continued their slow, sweet kisses, Blake dipping his head to the side to plant light kisses up her neck. Her eyes closed as she exhaled, a yawn escaping her mouth on accident. Blake took notice of this, and he pulled back to look at her with a small smile.

“Honey, you look exhausted,” he said in a concerned voice. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

Gwen opened her eyes and let out a breath, slowly moving herself into a sitting position next to him. Her gaze fell down before she looked up at Blake and shook her head.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed in a whisper, averting her gaze once more as her eyes shut. “I’m so sorry for that last night.”

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked, his arm moving a bit more behind her as he gently rubbed her back.

“Blake, what’s happening with us?”

There it was - the question both of them had considered and labored over for days. It was the words that encompassed the feelings that caused her to falter their game a few nights ago, that caused him to get frustrated last night, and was the cause and distress of all of this back and forth. He sighed, running a hand through his curls as he pushed himself back to lean against the headboard of the hotel bed, his arms gently reaching out and pulling her with him to lay on his chest. Her arm immediately draped around his midsection as her body rested on top of him, his hand coming behind her to rub her back a little once more. It was only a few moments like this before Blake looked down at her in his arms and saw her eyelids heavy, as she struggled to keep them open.

“Close your eyes,” he said softly. “We can talk after you get a little sleep.” She listened immediately, her body snuggling up to him just a bit more as she found a comfortable spot on him. Blake moved forward a bit and pulled the comforter over their bodies, and soon she was fast asleep.

 

——  
A few hours later, Gwen’s eyes opened and she took in Blake’s scent, which instantly calmed her, and then the next second put her on high alert. She shifted a bit in his arms and turned her gaze up to him. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and she felt herself tense up a bit. When Blake felt the sudden tensing, he brought his arms around her a bit tighter and rubbed her back a little to see if it would calm her. A few moments later, her body slowly relaxed back into his and she let out a breath she had been holding in.

“Is this ok?” he whispered.

“It’s…terrifying,” she admitted, as her arms tightened around him and her eyes closed. “I haven’t…I mean, I don’t know what happened or why…It’s been such…” she stammered, trying to explain it all but failing miserably. “And last night when you just cared so much…I just didn’t know how to react and I was just so terrible to you.” A few tears were streaming down her cheeks at this point, her eyes shutting tight at an attempt to make them stop.

“This isn’t just sex anymore, is it?” he asked, seemingly unafraid to try and pull this out into the open. Even bolder, he followed with his own confession. “Gwen, this isn’t just about sex for me anymore. It hasn’t been for some time now."

It was a weird silence that followed, her brain screaming at her to verbalize how she was feeling, but still being so afraid to. It was maybe even a little bit uncomfortable as she just didn’t know what was going to happen. In a panic, she tried changing the subject.

“Why did you leave the last fantasy on your list blank?”

He exhaled, almost as if he knew he was holding stress and tension on his shoulders knowing that the question was inevitable. He wasn’t expecting it so suddenly, or so forthright. 

“Look on the back of the list,” he instructed, his eyes falling down to look at her.

“What?”

“The list I gave you. Look on the back.”

She flashed him a look of confusion, holding his gaze for a few moments before reaching across the bed and onto the nightstand, where she knew she would find his scribbled list. Once she had it in her hand, she moved back into his arms. Her eyes were staring at the paper and she hesitated. She opened the folds and turned the paper to the back, seeing the third fantasy listed discreetly on the back as he had promised.

_3\. Truth_

“Blake?” she asked, her eyes going to his as she tried to search for meaning in the five letter word. “What does this mean?”

His hand went down to Gwen’s cheek and he cupped it, leaning forward a bit to place a kiss on her lips. She exhaled when his lips left hers, and continued to hold eye contact with him. He shifted and moved into a sitting position, pulling Gwen over to sit on top of him in his lap, facing him. His arms were resting on her lower back, hers wrapped loosely around his neck. She looked at him, a bit worried, as she realized he was hesitating.

“Tell me,” she encouraged him, rocking her hips gently. Her voice was low, whispered. “I need you to tell me.”

“Gwen…” he began, searching for the words in his hesitation. “All of this game…I mean, god, this is all a guy could ever ask for and so much more with you, you have no idea. And as sad as it is, just having sex with you or playing these fantasies with you is still so much more emotionally charged than anything I ever had with Miranda…” he trailed off.

She took his silence as an opportunity. “I would have never done anything like this with Gavin,” she whispered the confession, and Blake’s eyes snapped out of his daze and directly at her. She shrugged a little. “I don’t know if I would have trusted him to not go too far with some of it. I know that sounds so terrible, but it’s how I feel.”

His hands massaged a little at her back as he bent forward slightly, kissing her. She reciprocated, and once their lips parted both seemed to let out a breath at the same time. The irony made them both giggle a bit, ultimately calming them in that moment. 

“What I really want though - the ‘real’ fantasy…” Blake continued, tightening his grip just a little more on her as he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that the moment had come to him to get this off his chest. “…is to be with someone again who might turn out to actually love me. I want _truth_ …I want the real thing. I know now that Miranda was not the real thing, I mean hell, she wouldn’t even let me hug her in public without making a fuss and pushing me away. But that’s not the point…the point is, Gwen, that…I realized that one day I woke up and you were all I cared about. I feel so deeply connected to you, and I know the sex part of us started off so superficially…but…”

She was an emotional wreck, and all she could do in that moment was lurch forward and shut him up immediately by kissing him hard, deeply.

After a few minutes of deep, but delicate kisses, their lips parted and their eyes met. 

“This is terrifying,” she repeated herself, as her face wrinkled in worry. “What if this doesn’t work out? What if we destroy one another? What if all of this is just getting caught up in some huge moment and we’re both so lonely and broken that we can’t tell the difference between fantasy and reality?”

He was watching her carefully, letting her process all of these feelings, but ultimately just looking and feeling so relieved that she seemed to feel the same way about him. He was putting himself on the line in a big way. He let silence fall between them, as their eyes found each other again. When the mood seemed to calm a bit, he decided to speak.

“What about a reverse game?” Blake suggested. Gwen’s face turned sour. “No, no, listen, hear me out…” he defended immediately, and she seemed to turn her attention to him. “Since we’re flying back to LA tonight, what I think we need to do is to do the opposite of what we normally do. I want to take you on a real date, Gwen. I want to bring you flowers and hold your hand when we walk. And…I don’t think we should sleep together until we both know, until we both are sure that whatever this is between us is real.”

She was touched. Her hand went up to rest on his cheek as she nodded along to what he was saying. It was all so new and different to her - she wasn’t used to guys that weren’t in it just for the sex, she wasn’t used to someone wanting to get to know her or spend time with her in this kind of capacity.

“Gwen, will you go out on a date with me?” Blake asked sweetly. Gwen leaned forward a bit, resting her forehead on his for a moment. 

“Yes,” she whispered on his lips, right before taking them in between hers and kissing them again. 

——  
They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up together in bed, sharing snuggles and kissing here and there as they both just relaxed. They were talking to each other on a deeper level, both of them deciding to put any judgement and pretense aside and just say what was on their minds. The conversation dipped into both lighthearted and serious territory, but there was something so natural about it that it just worked.

“I still feel so sick over what happened last night,” she admitted, shuddering a bit as she held onto him. “Like I’m trying to forget it, or pretend it didn’t happen, but it’s just so hard…” His arms tightened around her protectively, and even that small gesture just made her feel safer.

“I didn’t punch him enough,” Blake groaned, angrily.

“Blake, you knocked him unconscious! He could be dead!”

“Better be.”

She pouted at him. Blake shook his head.

“Gwen, I can promise you that I feel a lot sicker over the fact that some other guy got his hands up your dress last night. I shouldn’t have left you alone like that, and it is quite honestly the biggest regret of my life.”

“Blake…” she breathed, resting both of her hands on his cheeks as she spoke to him, forcing eye contact. “You…god, you saved me from a horrible situation that could have gotten really, really horrific. Please don’t forget that.” She pleaded with him on the last part. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, arms sliding around his neck. She let out a breath when she felt his tighten around her again. She continued kissing him here and there, seemingly calming him overtime.

Eventually, they both had to drag themselves out of bed considering their plane was leaving somewhat soon. Gwen began to pull her suitcase on the bed and finish packing, Blake collecting his things to leave. Before he does though, he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

“If you keep holding me like that we are both going to be stuck in New York another night,” she whispered, wiggling in his arms a little and giving him a small smile. 

“Should we tell Adam and Pharrell?”

Gwen sighed, biting her lip. “On one hand, they’re two of our best friends…and Adam already knows you’re sleeping with someone…”

“…and if we tell them, that means I can have my arms around you the entire cross-country flight back home…”

She giggled softly, shaking her head. She bit her lip and looked up to him.

“I’m okay with telling them something. Maybe just saying that we’re going to try this out and see where it goes, that it’s not some big thing…yet…”

“Okay.”

And a few hours later, it went just like that. _Kind of._

They were the last two to board the plane, Blake coming on board first and Gwen right behind him, moving around to stand next to him to face Adam and Pharrell. Adam’s curiosity was piqued instantly as he gave them a look, reaching over to nudge at Pharrell to get his attention away from his music. Pharrell pulled the earphones out of his ears and turned his attention to Blake and Gwen.

“What’s going on, guys?” he asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow.

Gwen let out a nervous breath and looked up to Blake, eyes pleading for him to take the lead. Always the gentleman, he obliged. 

“Gwen and I just want to tell you two something,” Blake began, and Adam’s eyes widened as the realization hit.

“You’ve been having rough, nail scratching sex with Gwen?!” he exclaimed suddenly.

“Well, yes, but…wait, no, no! I…we’re not having sex anymore, but…no, damn it...” he panicked, feeling like an idiot as he looked to Gwen in a frenzy. Her eyes widened and she laughed nervously, hiding her face with her hand out of embarrassment. Adam’s mouth was open in shock and Pharrell was laughing, having no idea what was really going on.

“Adam!” she hissed, rolling her eyes as she reached for Blake’s hand and squeezed it. The small gesture seemed to bring both back down to reality for a minute.

“Would you just let them tell us what they need to tell us?” Pharrell said over to Adam pointedly, and Adam threw his hands up in defeat.

“Thank you,” Gwen said genuinely. She took a deep breath. “Blake and I…we just want to try this out and see where it goes. It’s not some big thing, we’re just getting to know each other…and we’re not telling anyone else until we know if this will go anywhere. But you two are some of our best friends, and we spend so much time together and…so we wanted to tell you.” She looked up to Blake for approval, his thumb rubbing light circles in the palm of her hand.

“Wow,” Pharrell said finally. Gwen looked to Adam, who was a mix between confused and shocked. 

“Well, I hope you two will find happiness with one another,” Pharrell said, wishing them well. Gwen shot him a genuine smile.

“Like I said, we just want to get to know each other right now…see if there’s something here,” Gwen reminded him gently. 

Adam stood up, taking a few steps towards Blake who was still keeping quiet over his failed comments from before. He patted his friend on the back, chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Somehow you found some dumb luck and convinced an actually gorgeous woman to give you a shot, man. Dumb luck, for sure.” He chuckled and looked to Gwen, who was watching them have their moment together. “Don’t fuck this up, dude.”

Blake’s eyes went to Gwen. “I won’t.”

Adam took his seat again as the two of them moved a few rows back to one of the seats, Gwen easily finding a spot under his arm, curled up next to him. Her head rested on him as her eyes watched the city disappear from outside the plane window, next stop, Los Angeles.


	9. Seaweed

Two days. It had been two long, agonizing days since she had last seen him at the airport. They had spent a majority of the flight back to LA dozing off, maybe some light conversation here and there, and it was comfortable. They weren’t worried about Adam and Pharrell finding out what was going on between them anymore, though she did notice how the two of them kept trying to sneak glances throughout the flight. They collected their bags and made plans for Blake to take her out on a date in a few days.

It had only taken two days for Gwen to melt and turn back into an insecure sixteen year old girl.

“I don’t know how to do this!” she proclaimed suddenly, tossing the dress she was holding in her hand suddenly on the ground, as her hands went to her head, her eyes scanning her closet desperately. 

Behati rounded the corner from inside of Gwen’s walk in closet, realizing her frustration level was growing. “Gwen, stay calm,” she soothed, as her hands went to Gwen’s shoulders and turned Gwen to face her. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Behati…” she shook her head, her gaze dodging her friend’s as her eyes went to any other place in her closet before coming back to look at her. “I don’t remember how to do this. I never thought I’d have to do this again. And…and we haven’t even texted one another since we’ve been back and what if all of this is just for nothing? What if we just got caught up in some kind of lie and there’s nothing here? What if I’m just wasting my time and he really does just want this to be sex?” She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in, as her nerves and panic seemed to take over.

“Come on,” Behati replied, taking Gwen’s arm and pulling her out of her walk in closet and sitting down on her bed with her. “Look at me,” she said next, and within a few moments, Gwen obliged. “You and Blake…I mean, whoa, yes, you guys are complicated, especially with how everything has already happened. But don’t you see how much he is already obsessed with you? Gwen, I have to honestly believe that a guy like Blake would never say anything he doesn’t mean, and he basically spent that entire New York trip trying to find the guts to tell you how much he cares about you.”

Gwen nodded, as she was resigned to the fact that she had to listen to her friend in that moment. She had told Behati their detailed encounters and all about the New York trip because she had desperately needed someone to help her sort it out and make sense of it. She realized she was losing her mind, and she knew Behati could help her find it again. 

“He hasn’t texted me in two days,” she said suddenly, sounding like a teenager. It made her brow furrow. 

Behati chuckled a little bit. “Well, have you tried texting him?”

“No.”

“And why is that?”

Gwen took a deep breath, her eyes scanning the floor before coming up to look at her friend again. “Because I’ve been scared to.”

“Don’t you think he’s probably just as scared as you?”

She hadn’t thought about that possibility. Gwen didn’t consider herself a scary person, or someone that another might be afraid to talk to. But maybe that’s all it was. Maybe he had been truthful with her. 

“Look, I know that you’re still probably stuck in your head with all of the horrible things Gavin put in there over the years,” Behati began, as she leaned forward to hug Gwen. “But I think you need to really give this guy a chance, Gwen. He’s one of the most genuine people that I’ve met, and if there is something between you, I think you guys could be so good for one another.”

Gwen hugged her friend back and sighed, nodding her head.

“And as far as you not “remembering” how to do this? Oh god, Gwen. Tight skinny jeans, thigh high boots, and something that shows cleavage. He won’t stand a chance.”

——  
A few hours later, Behati had left her house and she was sitting anxiously waiting in her home for Blake to come pick her up. Gwen had followed Behati’s prescription exactly - she was wearing tight, black skinny jeans, her favorite thigh high boots, and a bra that pushed her boobs up to the skies and the shirt that showed them off. A knock came at her door sooner than she felt ready for, as her nerves hit an all time high as she slowly turned the door handle to reveal a tall cowboy at her doorstep, holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

His dimpled grin came next, and she was frozen. Her eyes looked up to him genuinely, and it was suddenly as if the last two uncertain days had just vanished. She felt like she was back with the cowboy that was in New York with her. She felt that comfortable, safe feeling that he was just so good at providing. 

“Hi,” he said, a bit awkwardly. It took all of her self-control to fight her instincts to pull him into her home and drag him up to her bedroom. Instead, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, locking the lock and turning to him with a shy smile on her face.

“Hi,” she returned. He seemed to get lost looking at her for a few moments, before remembering the flowers he was holding and slowing handing them to her.

“Wow, these are so beautiful,” she beamed with a bigger smile, as she cradled them in one of her arms. Behati must have been right - with how nervous Blake seemed to be around her all of a sudden, he probably had been scared to some degree to text her these past few days. She didn’t understand it, but she wanted to reassure him. Tentatively, her arms went around his waist and she gave him a hug, inhaling the scent of his cologne as her cheek rested against his chest. “I’ve missed you.”

If Gwen could have seen Blake’s face, it would have made her heart skip a beat with how quickly and brightly it lit up over hearing those words. He hugged her back and held her against him for a moment, just enjoying being in her company once again. “You have no idea,” he responded, planting a kiss on top of her head, unable to wipe the goofy grin off of his face.

He didn’t want to let go of her. If she was being honest, she didn’t want to let go of him, either. It was unfamiliar and so new how they seemed to be so deeply connected all of a sudden, and it was something she was trying to not let scare her away. She knew she had a tendency to run when something scared her, she had already done it to him back in New York, and since she realized how she really felt she vowed to never do that to him again. She didn’t think either of them could have handled it. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked. Gwen turned her eyes up to meet his and nodded, giving a smile.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I got us reservations at this Asian restaurant near the water…apparently it’s pretty low key so we shouldn’t be bothered too much there. Does that sound good?”

“Mmhmm,” she responded. Gwen raised her eyebrow. “Who knew you had fancy restaurant connections in LA!”

Blake chuckled. “Yep. First name ‘Adam’, last name ‘Levine’…” he joked. “He told me I had no hope of ever scoring a second date with you if I planned it on my own, so he picked the restaurant. He was afraid I was going to take you to McDonald’s or something, because apparently he thinks that’s how people date in Oklahoma.” He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect. 

Gwen laughed and shook her head. “Oh, cowboy,” she said, laughing a bit again. “I have more faith in you than that.”

“That’s a good start,” he conceded, and then grinned. “Come on, we should get going.”

The drive up the coast was reassuring. She was reassured that this felt right, and that his hand holding hers was doing things to her beyond just making her want to sleep with him again. It was something that was definitely on her mind, but there seemed to be such a bigger connection between them now. The way his fingers traced circles in her palm, or how his hand squeezed hers so delicately when he was trying to get her attention as they spoke. He pulled his truck into the parking lot, and Gwen’s eyes immediately looked out the window.

“Blake! We’re across the street from the pier!” she said, maybe a bit too excitedly. Her eyes watched as the lights from Pacific Park lit up at sunset, and Blake couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at her. 

“You’re adorable when you get excited,” Blake mused, which caused Gwen to look back to him and blush slightly. They both got out of the truck and went inside to check in for their reservation, Blake pulling a few strings to get one of the outdoor tables with a perfect view of the pier lights. Gwen couldn’t believe how thoughtful he was, as she caught herself staring at something so magical - both the lights, and the company she was with. 

“I’m really glad I’m here with you, Blake,” Gwen said, as her attention turned to him and her eyes locked on his. She saw his big, dimpled grin come out again suddenly, and she promised she would do her best to make him show that off more in that moment. The waiter came over to quickly take their order, soon leaving them alone again.

“I’m really glad I’m here with you, too,” he said.

“You should have seen me earlier, though,” Gwen said, shaking her head a bit. “Behati was probably two seconds away from having me committed.”

He laughed a little, then gave Gwen a bit of a confused look. “Why is that?”

“Because…because I was really nervous about tonight. Because I didn’t remember how to do this.” Her eyes went back to his, and after a moment of them just looking at one another, his hand slid across the table and held hers again, squeezing it a bit.

“I forgot how to do this, too. But Gwen, with you, I’m findin’ it to be pretty easy.”

His small confession was so real, so touching, she had to look away to keep herself composed.

“Wow. This is really different, hmm?” she said a bit nervously, squeezing his hand. “I mean, by now we would probably be passed out somewhere. But look at us.”

She paused, and he just kept his eyes on her with a small smile playing across his features. 

“I like us like this,” she said finally. She exhaled a bit nervously. “Oh god, I’m so embarrassed, I keep talking and I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m this nervous.”

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about, Gwen,” Blake said. “If anyone’s nervous, it’s me. I’m on a date with Gwen freaking Stefani…I mean, I’m afraid any second she’s going to realize what a loser I am.” He grinned and laughed.

“You’re not a loser, Blake. You’re really special, actually.”

His heart seemed to warm in front of her eyes. Gwen looked down to their hands holding across the table, and up to Blake briefly before pulling hers away. She moved out of her seat, standing up and walking over to the chair next to Blake, taking a seat there instead. His arm went around her instantly and she smiled, leaning into him.

“I found out I’m not so nervous when we’re closer like this,” she confessed quietly. “I don’t know what it is about you, but you’ve been something stable for me to hold onto and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

She knew she had fallen hard, and fast. She had spent months trying to push these thoughts and feelings out of her mind and once she let them come through, it was like she couldn’t stop them now. She kept waiting for them to scare Blake away, but he was still right there next to her, his arm around her and everything.

Soon, the waiter brought out their food and set it down in front of them. Gwen had ordered some kind of vegetarian sushi with mango and beets and other exotic vegetables, while Blake had played it safe and ordered a chicken hibachi dish. The food smelled and looked amazing as they both dug in, Gwen’s eye eventually looking over at Blake.

“Have you ever even tried sushi?” she inquired, raising an eyebrow. She couldn’t imagine that Oklahoma had any decent sushi places, and it was such a coastal type of cuisine. 

“Raw fish?” Blake’s face soured, turning a bit queasy. “I’m not sure I’d like it, darlin’.”

“Will you try mine?” she asked sweetly. “It’s just vegetables, no raw fish, I promise. And it’s so good…” After a moment of contemplation, Blake opened up his mouth and Gwen giggled as she pulled a small piece of sushi in between her chopsticks, dipped it in soy sauce, and put it in his mouth for him. He began to chew, as she anxiously awaited his verdict.

“Hmmm…” he said, seeming to need to take a moment to make something about what he was tasting. “That’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

Gwen giggled, shaking her head. “So that’s a ‘no’? That you don’t really like it?”

“I mean, it’s okay…what is the green thing holding it together, though?”

“Umm…seaweed?”

“Blech! Are you being serious??”

Gwen laughed at him, throwing her head back, unable to help herself. After Blake’s face soured a few more times, he shook his head. “I know I’d do a lot for you, Gwen Stefani, but I can’t believe I just ate weeds…from the sea….because you told me to.” They both fell silent for a moment before they started laughing in unison once again. It felt right. And right was easy. 

After Blake settled the tab, he stood up and took Gwen’s hand in his silently as they walked across the street and down to a quiet part of the pier. The waves were crashing on the shore as they started walking in the sand, the chilly November breeze hitting her bones immediately as they began to walk. Blake of course took notice and draped his jacket over her shoulders, to which she put her arms through immediately and tugged tighter around her body. Blake reached over and hugged her, moving his hands against her arms to try and warm her up.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, as her arms both wrapped around one of his as they walked. Her eyes were locked on the lights coming off of the pier in front of her, as she watched all of the action - the people sitting in the gondolas on the ferris wheel, others screaming as a small roller coaster stormed through the loops on the other side of the park.

“Did you want to go on the ferris wheel?” he asked, noticing her fixation with the large structure. She grinned up at him.

“Are you being serious??” she asked, laughing a little. “Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve been on one since I was a kid.”

“Of course I’m being serious. Come on,” he said, as he led them up onto the boardwalk and towards the entrance. After he bought the tickets, they walked over to the short line and seemed to get on almost immediately. Blake climbed in first and took a seat, his long arms reaching out for hers to help her into the gondola with him. The attendant closed and locked the door behind them, Gwen taking a seat right next to him. The ride moved up slightly to the next open gondola, as the attendants were busy filling them. The ride moved again, this time keeping them suspended in the air, almost at the top. Gwen noticed the winds from the ocean were picking up as it rocked them slightly, which caused her to move closer to Blake and wrap her arms around his midsection.

“You okay?” he asked, his arms coming around her.

“Mmhmm…I just forgot about this part,” she said, scrunching her nose. “I don’t like when it rocks on its own. I’ll be good once it keeps moving.”

“I’ve got you.”

He held her in silence as her eyes closed against him, taking in his warmth and his scent. He really was something stable to hold onto, as she seemed to get so lost in both that she forgot where she was or what was happening. The wheel moved again, bringing them just on the other side of the top. Feeling brave, Gwen held onto him still but pulled her head up a bit and looked out to see the ocean below them.

“This is one of my favorite views,” she said, her eyes intent on watching the sun set just before they looked up to Blake. Now it was his turn to be brave. He hesitated, as their eyes locked.

“I could say the same thing,” he said finally, his arm pulling her in closer to him as he kissed her softly. Her hand went to rest on his cheek as she deepened the kiss, eyes closing, and not even realizing once the wheel began moving again as she just felt herself get lost. She was getting lost in him, and it was all she could have hoped for and more.


	10. Reality

He was so close to her now. Deliciously, dangerously - _close_.

Who knew how stressful standing on a doorstep could be. The weight of the evening sitting heavily upon their shoulders, the consideration of what their relationship had been before any of those pesky feelings started to get involved. The fact that they had already slept together time and time again - that she knew what her hands against his chest felt like, she remembered what he tasted like in her mouth and how she just had to nail scratch that small, hidden spot on his lower back to make him shudder…but they had promised to make this different. They had promised to take sex out of the equation just long enough to see what else was there. It was only the first day, and what she had already found between them under those rules was overwhelming, to say the least. 

This was typically the part of the evening when they both started going on about what a great time they had, how they wanted to do it again, blah, blah, blah - but it wasn’t happening. They seemed to both fall silent on the second half of the drive back to Gwen’s house. He had jumped out of the driver’s seat upon parking and came over to Gwen’s side to open the door for her, as they walked hand in hand to the doorstep. This dreaded, fucking doorstep. It felt as if they were just standing there for an hour, maybe two, as both of Gwen’s hands came in front of her to hold both of Blake’s. He squeezed her hands in one of his, bringing her eyes up to him as she offered a small smile in return.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked finally. She looked away, unable to face him.

“You don’t want to know what’s on my mind,” Gwen said, voice low, as she glanced at the unturned doorknob next to them.

“I always want to know what you’re thinking,” Blake corrected, and Gwen’s hands tentatively slid up his arms, dipping in to hold onto his sides. She tugged at his shirt a little bit, her eyes going back up to him.

“It has high risk potential to get us into trouble,” she warned, breathing out a sudden breath as she kept his attention fully on him in the silence she let follow. 

“I’m just standing here and wondering why it’s so hard for me to follow the rules. Why it’s so hard for _us_ to follow the rules,” she said finally, as the hem of his shirt came up just enough for her small, cold hands to caress his bare skin. He held in a shiver, one that was begging to go through the length of his tall body as he let out a breath. “Why we even set rules to begin with, because god, Blake, we never actually listen to them.”

“You need to be sure,” Blake reminded her, forcing the words out of his mouth to keep his mind from wandering so far away from him that he wouldn’t have been able to find it again until he went too far. “I need you to be sure this is what you want. I want you to know for yourself that you’re ready to trust someone again.”

“Don’t you mean _we_ need to be sure of what we want?” she asked him, her eyes trailing up his body to meet his over her correction.

“Gwen, I fell for you a long time ago. I already know what I want, darlin’.”

Her breath was barely audible as it hitched slightly at the confession, her hands warming against his body as she moved them along his bare skin around to the small of his back.

“This isn’t something that just started happening in my head recently, you know,” she confessed herself. Blake’s hand went to rest on her cheek and she closed her eyes against him, just reveling in his touch for a few moments. Her eyes opened again before she continued. “I felt…I felt when it changed for you. When you started kissing me differently. And I wasted so much irrational energy trying to keep you at arm’s length, even when I didn’t want to. Even when I just wanted your arms around me.” 

As if on cue, Blake’s arms came around her waist and held her in that moment. Gwen let out a breath against his chest, staying there like that. Silence continued to fill the air until she arched back slightly, pushing up onto her toes and kissing him softly on the lips.

Blake tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer, as they both moved to deepen the kiss. Her arms tightened around his waist, not daring to let go as being able to touch his bare skin like that just felt so intimate. They continued kissing, soft yet deep. Gwen reached one hand behind her and fiddled with the door, pushing it open and pulling both of them inside. She shut the front door immediately after as she gently pushed Blake up against it, her lips finding his once more. It only took her a few moments to grab the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and over his head. She shrugged his jacket off of her shoulders and brought her arms around his bare, warm torso, hugging him tightly as she bent up to kiss him again. Instead of going to his lips, though, she ducked her head to the side and planted light kisses along his jawline.

“Blake, I’m ready to fulfill your third fantasy.” She pulled back a bit as her doe eyes locked onto Blake’s, searching for a response, any kind of reaction. 

“What?” he breathed, almost in disbelief. She just nodded.

“You said you wanted to be with someone that might actually turn out to love you…to really love you. And I’m saying that I’m ready to try and be with you. I’ve known for a while. But I’m finally just finding the strength to say it to you. And I’m sorry it’s taken me this long.”

He moved closer to her in that moment, his hands tightening against her as he met her eyes. “Gwen, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured, here. We can take as much time as it takes.” His concern was genuine, sweet. 

“I want you to make love to me, Blake,” she whispered, her hands clinging to him almost as if she thought there was a risk in him running away. “No fantasies. No pretense. Just us.” In one swift motion, he bent forward, collecting her in his arms and her legs wrapped immediately around his midsection. He pushed her gently back up against the wall, deeply kissing her, and her intensely reciprocating. Her hands rested on the back of his neck as she opened her eyes, slowing her kisses as she kept her attention on him. She smiled sweetly at him, wanting to reassure him in that moment. He moved forward and kissed her again, his arms pulling her into him as he began walking them up the stairs.

Gwen’s back hit the mattress, Blake not hesitating to hover over top of her. He kissed her quickly before coming down to her legs, slowly pulling the zippers on her boots from her knees to her ankles, tugging them off and discarding them on the ground. He moved up and kissed her again. Her hands went down to his belt buckle and she undid it within one quick motion, his jean zipper next. Her breathing intensified once she felt his hands rest on her stomach as he began pushing her shirt up and over her head. His head ducked to the side as he began to kiss and suck on her neck, his body weight coming down on top of her. Her hands went immediately back to gripping his jeans that were still on his hips.

“Slow down, baby,” he whispered, working his soft kisses up her neck and towards her lips, soon kissing her there. “Let me at least get a little joy in teasing you.” He smiled through his kiss, and she dropped her hands down by her side and sighed. She was ready to pounce him, even though she wanted him to take his time with her. She wanted it to be slow and sweet, and not just something she did hard and fast to make herself feel something. She knew she wanted more.

Gwen tugged at him to pull him closer as she slid her tongue into his mouth, massaging his as she let her nails glide down his back. He shuddered when he felt her, she knew just how to touch him like that and she knew it drove him crazy. Blake forced himself to stay focused, continuing to kiss her deeply as his hands snaked behind her back and undid her bra. Slowly, he brought his hands around the front, still holding the bra in his hands as he slowly pulled it away. He discarded it on the bed, and immediately melted onto her body and took one of her nipples into his mouth. The tease was slow and maddening, and the moans escaping from her mouth felt so much more intense than anything they had done. 

Her legs came around him, trying to find the pressure to help relieve her stress, her hips rocking and body arching towards him as he seemed pretty dead set on driving her insane. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, barely audible, as in that moment he moved and took her other nipple into his mouth as he began to tease it with his tongue, his index finger slowly massaging the one his mouth just left. The sensation of him teasing both of her nipples in unison was almost too much for her to handle. She felt like crying out, pulling him hard against her, something, but she was frozen. She gasped for air as her hips writhed beneath him.

His mouth suddenly left her nipples, and he began planting slow, delicate kisses down her stomach, only stopping once he got to the waistband of her jeans. His hands held her hips, partially to prevent them from bucking up at him. 

“Blake…”

He kissed back up her stomach as he moved his body back on top of her, kissing past her breasts and resting on her lips once again. Her arms went around him and pulled him into her, kissing him desperately. 

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, kissing her once again. She laid her head back on the mattress, looking at him for a few moments before obeying. He hovered his lips over her lips, Gwen thinking he was going to kiss her again and she parted them, waiting for him, but he never came. She opened her lips more, daring to lean up to try and find him, but Blake moved back so she couldn’t catch him. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and Blake chuckled a little before moving down to kiss her again. She was taken by surprise, but kissed him back just before he pulled away and began planting kisses down her body once more. 

His hands went to her jeans again, and he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Her hips moved towards his hands, impatiently trying to get him to take them off faster. He planted a kiss right above her underwear, leaving it there as his hands purposefully only began slowly dragging her jeans down her legs. He got them off easily, moving in between her legs as he kissed her again on the lips.

His warmth against her newly exposed skin made her shiver, her arms coming up around him in an embrace. She dropped her hands between them again and followed his lead, slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans as she moved to work them down his legs, with a bit of his help. God, even his legs were warm under those jeans, and that warmth up against her body was doing things to her. She breathed as she took his mouth into hers again, squirming a bit against him as his chest hairs tickled her erect nipples. His hands felt like heaven on her. And she never wanted this to end. 

He kissed down her stomach again and began planting soft, small kisses along the fabric line of her thong. Her hips turned in his hands as she felt his breath against her sensitive skin, she bit her lip, and she knew she wasn’t going to last long if he kept this up.

“I want you to make me come,” she said hoarsely, summoning all of her will power to keep her body under control under his teasing touches. His fingers hooked around the strings on her hips as he brought them down, his hands going back to rest on her thighs as he parted her legs open for him. Gwen grabbed a fistful of the duvet cover underneath them as his kisses trailed up the inside of her thigh, his tongue deliciously slipping into her a moment later.

Gwen gasped at the sudden change of pace, her back arching as one of her hands came to rest on the back of his head. He began teasing her clit, and her hand came flying off his head and back to grabbing a fistful of duvet below her again from the intensity. She wanted to scream, her breath was hitched as all she could do was gasp, and slowly rock her hips to start establishing a rhythm with his mouth. He hit a particularly sensitive spot and she couldn’t help but cry out for him in that moment.

His hands rested on her sides as he pulled her down closer to him, his mouth not leaving her center as he continued to tease and build up the pressure. Suddenly, his hands went up and cupped the underside of both of her breasts, his index fingers slowly, torturously, making circles across her nipples again. Her body jumped and bucked at him immediately feeling both sensations hit her at once. 

“Please…I want you _inside of me_ to make me come…” Gwen begged breathlessly, her eyes daring to open and look up at Blake in that moment. The next moment, Blake pulled back slightly, pushing his boxer shorts down and Gwen’s legs further open as he let his tip touch her center. It made her shudder in anticipation, her eyes were begging him for it. The next moment he slowly moved and pushed inside of her, and at that point they both knew this wasn’t going to last long. 

He picked up the rhythm immediately. A few slow thrusts before her legs spread even further, allowing him to go deeper inside of her. Blake moved forward and kissed her as her head snapped back on the mattress, him pushing her to the edge in so many ways. One more thrust and he had found it again - that one spot that sent her over the edge. Her hands went to his hips and she continued moving him inside of her even as she rode out her orgasm. She was panting, moaning, and making sound that she didn’t even know what to classify them as. Just as she started to come down, she felt him let go as he groaned, his hand grabbing her hip tightly as he rode inside of her. Exhausted, he let out a breath and gently laid beside Gwen, staying inside of her for the time being.

Her breathing was normalizing as her head turned to look at the cowboy next to her. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his nose, letting her head fall back against the mattress. His arm moved under her and pulled her up against his chest, both staying still in one another’s arms until they both dozed off. 

——  
The next morning, she was the first to wake up. Gwen was careful to stay still, not wanting to bother Blake while he continued to sleep. She liked watching him sleep. And the sight of their bodies tangled up in one another wasn’t a bad sight to wake up to, either. Her lips brushed his, ultimately causing him to stir.

A tired, dimpled grin came across his features, and Gwen almost had to look away with how much it had an effect on her. His sleepy eyes opened.

“Mornin’, darlin’” that morning country drawl was also something that did things to her. _For the love of god, Gwen, calm down._

She breathed, leaning in to brush his lips with hers once more. He didn’t like the tease, though, and he moved forward and forced the change into a full kiss, his tongue sneakily sliding into her mouth. She kissed back, smiling through the kiss, before her eyes opened to see two looking right back at her.

“Do you have any regrets?” Blake asked, almost timidly, as he stayed watching Gwen in those moments. It was almost heartbreaking to see him like that - that second guessed himself like that. She kissed him again, trying to kiss those insecurities away. 

“Absolutely not,” she whispered. “This reality is better than any fantasy, Blake.”

And with that, she sighed contently, burying her face in his chest and holding onto him, finally feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your love, comments, and support on this story <3 I've got a few other stories I'm developing (yes, I'm still working on Georgia, too), so I will see you soon!


End file.
